Twelve months
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Gillian ponders on the last twelve months - on how much her life has changed. AU post-Blinded, and will be Cal/Gillian. Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Gillian rolled over in bed.

Unable to sleep, she finally contented herself with staring up at the ceiling above her.

Letting her mind wander, she thought back over how much her life had changed over the past twelve months.

It had all started after the terrorist bombing case that the Lightman Group had been called in for by the FBI.

The same case that had come hot on the heels of her separation from Alec ...


	2. May

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ages, dates and facts may be fudged throughout this story, but bear with me.

****************

Dropping her bag on the floor next to the bed, Gillian Foster looks around at the cold, empty hotel room that had been her 'home' for the past six days.

The desperation of the situation hitting her full force, she sits on the edge of the bed and falls forward, face in her hands. When had it come to this?

She'd been there for him for so long. She'd helped him through it all, and hadn't questioned his late nights. And then to find out that he wasn't even having an affair with his sponsor – it was a different person all together! – hurt.

Wanting to escape these dark thoughts and the cold room, she grabbed her bag and left.

****************

Cal Lightman had just arrived home, and was staring at the mess of files in his study, missing the noise that was always seemed to be present when his daughter was here, when there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, he's greeted with the sight of his best friend, arms wrapped firmly around her, sadness seeping from every pore of her body.

He didn't say a word, pulling her into his arms as she finally allowed herself to cry.

Sometime during the sobs and heaves, Gillian realised that Cal had pulled her into his apartment, shut the door, and seated her on the lounge, never letting go of her.

Drawing away from him, but not leaving the comfort of his warm grip, she sees the concern in Cal's face. When he raises his hand and brushes it against her cheek, brushing the tears away, it only resulted in more tears leaking out.

'It's hard.'

'I know.'

Pulling her almost into his lap, Cal strengthens his grip as Gillian takes shaky breaths against his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his heart.

When he hears nothing for a while, he assumes that she has fallen asleep. Shifting so that he can see her face, he realises that she is still awake, eyes glazed over as she stares off into the distance.

Softly kissing the top of her head, he gives her a gentle squeeze. She'll talk when she's ready.

As the minutes tick by, Cal continues to hold onto her.

She was so still that when she finally did move, he startled a little. Looking down, he takes in her worn, slightly nervous face.

Gillian raises her hand to fist the v-neck of his shirt, pulling herself up slightly to be face-to-face with him. Straddling his lap, her eyes intensely bore down on his.

'Make me feel. Make it all go away,' whispers Gillian, unbuttoning his shirt buttons.

Clasping her hands to still her movements at his chest, Cal says softly 'Luv, no.'

'I need this.'

Bringing her down for a heart-wrenching kiss, he pulled back. 'You're hurting luv. I won't take advantage of you like this.'

With determination in her face, Gillian leans forward, hands resuming their task on his buttons. 'I want this.' Task complete, she ran her hands up over his chest.

Struggling to maintain control, Cal tries to reason with her, gripping her hips to attempt to still her movements, but all she did was shift closer to him.

And when she lowered her mouth to the side of his neck, sucking hard, his breath hitched.

Sliding his hands down to rest on the top of her thighs, he tried to object one last time. 'Gillian...'

'Nhh nhh. Let me feel,' whispers Gillian against his lips, shifting closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Groaning, his last thread of control snapping, Cal deepens the kiss, bringing his hands up to slide under her shirt and rest on the warm flesh of her back, bringing her flush against him.

Pulling away slightly, he looks into Gillian's dark eyes, the arousal evident on her face.

'Bedroom.'

Taking her by the hand, he leads her through the apartment to his bedroom. Pulling her to him once again, he leans down to kiss her hard, walking backwards to the bed, before giving her a gentle push, pulling off his unbuttoned shirt and carefully laying his weight on top of her, as he bends down to kiss her once more.

It is a night of mutual satisfaction and pleasure, but when Cal awakens the next morning to an empty bed, his heart sinks.

She'd gone.


	3. June

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

The last three weeks had been a tense three weeks at the Lightman Group.

When Ria Torres came back to work after three weeks off to stay by her boyfriend's side, she instantly noticed the tension in the building.

Accosting Eli Loker, she asked just what the hell had happened in the short time she'd been away.

Eli shrugged. 'All I can tell you is that Lightman and Foster have had some big showdown. They must of, cos they keep avoiding each other, and they never work with each other anymore. I'm glad your back. You can go work with Lightman now. He's been hell - worse than normal.'

It wasn't too long before Ria saw an example of what Loker was talking about. Cal Lightman made his way down the hall, folder in hand when Gillian Foster appeared in a doorway. Seeing him freeze momentarily before turning, she wondered. Was that anger she saw?

As they completed their conversation quickly in the hallway, she couldn't believe it.

Where had the comfortable relationship between the two of them gone? They hadn't touched each other at all, and the gap between them was huge by their usual standards. They hadn't even stepped into an office to talk! Just what was going on here?

Not wanting to interfere, but knowing if Foster and Lightman didn't get their act together, then they'd be hell to pay at the Lightman Group, Ria made her way to Foster's office that soon after.

Waiting until Gillian had finished her phone call, Ria stepped into the office.

'Hey Ria. Welcome back,' said Foster with a strained smile. 'Sit down. How are you?'

Seating herself, Ria nodded her head. 'Not too bad. Dupree's doing well. Still in hospital, but out of danger. Just waiting on a full recovery now. How are you?'

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide anything from the natural in front of her, and deciding that perhaps sharing the pain of what she was going through with someone else wouldn't be such a bad thing, Gillian responded. 'Alec and I are separating.'

Oh.

'My last three weeks have just been full of work, packing and meeting with lawyers. Getting a divorce isn't pretty,' said Gillian with a hollow laugh. 'It's worse doing it all by yourself.'

Unable to stop herself, the words came tumbling out. 'Didn't Lightman help?' Noting the instant shuttering of Foster's eyes she cursed herself. She shouldn't have said anything.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay,' said Gillian softly, but refusing to elaborate.

Ria was scared. What had happened between the two of them?

After a few more minutes of conversation, Ria stood. 'I'm off to see Lightman now,' she said wanting to see what Gillian's reaction was. Hope, followed by despair.

'Could you take him this file? He needs to look it over. Thanks.'

Accepting the file and leaving, Ria now knew for certain that there was something seriously off. Foster never avoided Lightman.

Knocking on Lightman's door, she took a deep breath and entered. She hadn't seen him since he'd visited her at the hospital three weeks earlier.

She'd had time to think about his last words to her, and while she hadn't fully forgiven him from holding back the fact that her boyfriend was missing, or possibly dead, she could understand why he'd done it. And what he'd said was true. There was no way she was going back to working at the airport.

'I'm back,' she said. Cal Lightman continued to read the file on his desk.

'Good. Anything else?'

'Foster wanted me to give you this file.'

Lightman's head flew up at the sound of Gillian's name.

Unable to read the myriad of expressions on her boss's face, Ria backed off when his face turned cold.

Nodding his dismissal, he spoke parting wards at her retreating back.

'We'll be heading out to Truman Corp later. Be ready.'

Nodding her head (and already regretting her decision to return!) Ria Torres left the office.

She had some more watching to do.


	4. July, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

An exhausted Gillian Foster walked into the Lightman Group early one morning, a caffeine-boosted juice in one hand, and a muffin in the other. Fighting the awful feelings that were the emotional maelstrom within her, she struggled to her office.

The last six weeks had been a nightmare. She'd been avoiding Cal, looking for an apartment of her own, packing, seeing lawyers ... oh the list was endless.

When the phone rang, its shrill ring pierced the haze of her thoughts. Taking the call, and listening to their request, she advised the person on the other end that the Lightman Group would be taking their case, and that someone would be out there to see them today.

Dreading the feeling, but knowing she had to and that putting it off would only make it worse, Gillian rose and headed to Cal's office to advise him of this case.

Standing in the doorway, she took an unnoticed minute to take in Cal Lightman. He was looking older, the unshaved, unkempt appearance doing him no favours. It looks like the last six weeks had been just as hard on him as it was on her.

When Cal notices her presence, she's gratified that his expression softens before it hardens.

'Yes?'

'We've got a case. Employer want us to figure out which of their employees has been beating up the competition.'

'Hmm.'

'I'll take Torres.'

'Okay.'

'Cal... About that night...'

'Don't.'

Hurt, she left his office. Advising Ria of the plans, she puts together all the paperwork she'll need, as Ria organises the camera equipment.

Arriving at Metal Junket Co, after taking one too many wrong turns to get to this place, Gillian and Ria exchange a humorous glance. The imposing facade was littered with graffiti and various artwork. Heading inside, they stand corrected as they take in the lush decorating and modern equipment.

Meeting the recording studio boss Mr WhyZ, they are quickly briefed on the situation. Metal Junket Co's rival Sync's employees had been bashed and beaten over the past six months. 'I'm all for getting a one up on the competition, but not like this,' said Mr WhyZ. He wants to know if it is one of his employees is responsible for the beatings.

Organising for all employees to enter one by one in a small room, Gillian and Ria question them, the video recorder taping their every move and every word.

Already having their eye on a few of the employees, Gillian and Ria near the end of their interviews.

They have one more employee left to interview when Gillian's phone rings. Recognising the number of her lawyer, she turns to Ria.

'Ria, you finish up. I've got to take this call.'

Stepping outside, Gillian takes the call from her lawyer.

After agreeing to pop into the lawyers' offices by the end of the week to sign off on some paperwork, Gillian hangs up the call.

Turning to enter the building once again, all goes black.


	5. July, part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

_Previously on 'Twelve Months':_

'_Ria, you finish up. I've got to take this call.'_

_Stepping outside, Gillian takes the call from her lawyer._

_After agreeing to pop into the lawyers' offices by the end of the week to sign off on some paperwork, Gillian hangs up the call._

_Turning to enter the building once again, all goes black._

****************

Ria had finished the last interview and had just finished packing everything up. Wondering why Foster had yet to return, she approached Mr WhyZ and asked if he'd seen her boss. When he answered in the negative, she excused herself and made her way outside.

Failing to find any trace of Foster, she turned into the alleyway running alongside the recording studio. Her heart stopped as she spotted a still body. Lying on the ground, bruises already forming in an ugly shade of purple on her face, lay Gillian Foster.

Yelling out a request for help, Ria tore over to Gillian. Feeling for her pulse, she whipped out her phone. When Mr WhyZ and two of his employees arrived soon after, Ria was giving directions to an ambulance. Ending her call, she saw Gillian stirring.

As Gillian came to, Ria's face swam into view. 'What happened?' she croaked, trying to sit up.

Resting her hand on her boss's shoulder, Ria tried to keep her still. 'You're hurt. We think you might have encountered the person we're looking for.'

Mr WhyZ's voice piped up then. 'I am so sorry ma'am. I've got my boys on it now, chasing down the security cameras and missing employees.'

Nodding her head, and feeling the onset of a huge headache as she did so, Gillian suddenly feels the urge to retch. Struggling to get up, and with Ria's help, she is on all fours as she upends the contents of her stomach, her humiliation complete.

Nausea now dealt with, the pain in her stomach hits her. 'Ow,' she moans, pressing a hand to her abdomen.

Trying to get comfortable, but refusing to lie down again, Gillian awaits the arrival of the ambulance, pain now throbbing through every muscle in her body with a vengeance as Ria monitors her with a worried look.

When Gillian is trundled into the ambulance twenty minutes later, and after promising she'll follow in the car, Ria comes to a realisation. 'Shit, Lightman is going to kill me.'

Whipping out her phone once again, she makes the call. She didn't care what problems the two of them were having, this beat it.

After three rings the call is answered with an irate 'Lightman.'

'It's Torres.'

'What? I'm busy. Can it wait?'

'Foster's been hurt.'

'No,' blood draining from his face. 'How bad is it? Where is she?'

'She's in an ambulance now heading for the Dr Karen Waker Hospital. I'm following in the car. She's got bruises, and maybe a concussion, but I don't think there's anything broken. They ...'

'I'm on my way,' was his response as he hung up, cutting off the call.

****************

Cal rushed into the Emergency Department half an hour later. Noting his arrival, Torres approached him. 'They've taken her in, but they won't let me through. They won't tell me anything.'

'We'll see about that,' was the steely response from her boss.

Berating and analysing the poor receptionist until she finally told him where to find Gillian Foster, he strode into the heart of the hospital, leaving Torres behind in the foyer.

Entering the room he finds Gillian sitting on a hospital bed, feet over the edge, waiting for a doctor. Noticing the defeated look on his best friend's face, Cal is heartbroken.

Dropping to his knees before her, he gently places his hands on the top of her thighs as he looks up into her eyes. Seeing tears threatening to fall, he whispers just one thing: 'I'm sorry luv.'

The doctor then enters and Gillian is whisked away for various tests and x-rays before they can talk anymore.

Cal refuses to leave, and waits until she returns. Sitting by her side, her hand firmly wrapped in his, they listen as the doctor relays the good news: there are no major injuries, but they wanted to do an ultrasound to check there is no internal bleeding.

When a technician wheeled in the equipment and spreads the gel over her bruised abdomen, Gillian hisses in pain, gripping Cal's hand hard.

As the doctor peruses the images, Cal notices the changes in his face. 'What? Is there something wrong?'

'No I don't think so, but there is a little something that I need to check in the bloodwork. Now, if you'll excuse me a moment,' said the doctor as he left.

After the ultrasound technician cleans up and leaves soon after, Gillian turns to face Cal, worry ever present on her brow. Very few words had been exchanged since he'd arrived at the Emergency Department five hours earlier. Biting her lip, she opened her mouth to say something, but Cal beats her to it.

'It will be okay. Don't worry, everything will be fine,' he promised, furtively hoping it's true.

'You're a horrible liar you know,' smiled Gillian, squeezing his hand.

It's an hour before the doctor returns. Looking up from the file in front of him, he has a smile on his face.

'Good news! Congratulations, you're pregnant.'


	6. August

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

Groaning as another wave of nausea rolled over her, Gillian Foster sat as still as she possibly could in her desk chair.

Ever since her pregnancy had been 'confirmed' four weeks ago, she'd been hit by monstrous morning sickness.

The doctor had been concerned about how the injuries she'd sustained might have impacted on the baby, but two appointments later, she'd be reassured that the baby was fine. She still had fading bruises, but they would soon be gone, the last remnant of that horrific case banished.

Leaning back gingerly on her chair, and satisfied that the nausea would hold off for a little while longer, she closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

It still hadn't quite hit her (sickness aside!) that she was pregnant.

Her ob gyn had no medical explanation for this pregnancy. Years ago, she'd been told before that there was nothing physically wrong with her, but for some reason she just couldn't get pregnant. She and Alec had been trying naturally for a long time before turning to medical intervention, and then when Sophie had been taken on day 57, she'd given up hope of ever having her own child.

This was her little miracle. It was a miracle that was part Cal too.

Turning her thoughts to the man who'd been there for her ever since the separation - even through those awful weeks they'd ignored each other - Gillian smiled softly.

The day she'd been discharged from hospital, Cal had summarily driven her to his place and advised her in no uncertain terms that this would be where she was staying until she'd recovered. He'd even gone so far as to check her out of the hotel she'd been staying at and move her belongings to the spare room.

Four weeks on, she was still there, and it didn't appear that she would be moving out anytime soon. Every time she tried to bring the topic up, Cal would say she hadn't fully recovered yet, or would brush her off, quickly changing the subject.

He'd also taken to watching her to make sure she ate regular meals - regular healthy meals had been his stipulation. He somehow had an internal radar that seemed to know when she was sneaking in sugary treats, and he would appear, as if out of nowhere, with a healthy alternative, much to her disgruntlement.

But, all in all, she believed that he'd taken the news that he was going to be a father again remarkably well.

When the doctor had made the announcement, they'd both been so shocked that neither had spoken for moments. And after the doctor had left, she turned to see that Cal hadn't moved, his hand still firmly gripping hers.

Then she'd heard his whispers, gradually increasing in volume as he rambled on. 'I'm having another kid. I'm having another kid?! Hang on, Gillian, you're having a kid. Luv, you're having a baby.'

That's when it had hit her truly. She was going to be a mother, she was going to have a child. She still remembered the tears flowing down her cheeks, the pain from her injuries floating away with the realisation. And when Cal had pulled her into a gentle hug of comfort, she'd held onto him for so long as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Gillian is pulled out of her reminiscing by a knock on her office door. Opening her eyes to the intruder, she groans inwardly when she sees Alec standing at the doorway. She didn't want to deal with whatever this was today.

'What happened to you?' asked Alec, referring to her still visible bruises.

'Bad case,' was all she offered in response.

Shuffling nervously on his feet, Alec held out an envelope, a stack of papers paperclipped to the front. 'It's the divorce papers.'

Gillian took in a deep breath. With all that was going on, a divorce now loomed uglily on her horizon. Standing up to take the papers, Gillian quickly realised that it wasn't a good move. Wondering if Alec would leave before she managed to make it to the bathroom, or hell to her trash can, Gillian took in deep breaths.

Alec looked at her strangely. 'You okay?' he asked, stepping toward her.

This was the last straw. Covering her mouth, she ducked toward the end of her desk as she upended what very little was left remaining in her stomach into the trash can. Looking a little queasy, Alec awkwardly leaned toward her with a tissue box.

Grateful that he wasn't saying anything, Gillian snatched a few tissues from the proffered box and wiped her mouth. Rising shakily, she sat down once again on her chair, reaching for her water.

Appreciating Alec's concerned look, she said 'I've been feeling a little off for the last week.' _Or three_, she added mentally.

Unsure of what to do now, Alec nodded his head. 'Umm, I'm going to leave now.'

'If you could get these papers to your lawyers, we can get the divorce proceedings moving on,' he added.

Nodding, still unable to believe that the divorce papers were actually here, Gillian looks at Alec. 'Okay.'

'Okay. Good. Bye Gillian.'

'Bye Alec.'

Resting back on her chair as Alec leaves, Gillian is exhausted. It's not even 11am in the morning, and already all she wants to do is go back to bed, cuddle up and sleep the afternoon away.

Spotting the divorce papers on her desk, and noticing the pungent smell now rising from her trash can, Gillian wrinkles her nose before picking up the phone.

She needed to get this cleaned up.

********************

A week later Gillian Foster discovered the drawbacks of working with a bunch of behavioural experts.

The fact that she was making several trips to the bathroom - daily! - and that one cleaner had revealed she'd been tasked to remove a trash can with certain evidence in it from Dr Foster's office, had the rumour mill churning at the Lightman Group.

Was Gillian Foster pregnant?

********************

**Author's Note:**

I know there wasn't much Cal/Gillian interaction in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will contain some nice Cal/Gillian moments.


	7. September

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

Dashing down the hall, Gillian grips the file in her hand more firmly as she flings open a door. Managing to arrive at the lift before the doors closed, Gillian calls out 'Cal', waving the file in the air.

Cal Lightman halts the closing doors and takes in the sight of a puffed Gillian. 'You all right luv?'

'Don't mind me, just catching my breath,' responds Gillian, resting her hand on her slight swell, as she hands the file over to him.

Talking briefly, Cal thanks her for the file with a quick squeeze of her upper arm, before he steps back into the elevator that Torres was holding for him.

Flashing him a jaunty wave, Gillian takes a moment to catch her breath fully, before turning back to her office.

Life was proceeding along at an acceptable pace: her lawyers and Alec's lawyers were conversing, and she hadn't seen the man who would soon be her ex-husband in over a month.

Her morning sickness was still present, but had thankfully become just_ morning_ sickness, as opposed to the all-day, all-night torture she'd been subjected to before. She was now able to hold down food for longer periods of time, and her baby bump had began to grow. It still felt so surreal, it was a little scary just how quickly she'd adapted to her change of circumstances.

Everyone at Lightman Group was aware of her pregnancy, as she'd put an end to those pesky rumours by wearing a tight shirt to work two weeks ago that had showcased the beginning of her bump. But the looks of the Lightman Group employees had been nothing compared to the look that Cal had given her that same morning when she'd walked into his kitchen with that same top on.

He'd been pouring hot water from the kettle into his mug when she'd walked in. And the water had continued to pour in and over as he'd frozen and looked at her. His eyes hadn't even made it to her face. They'd been plastered on her bump.

Placing on arm on her hip, she'd watched in amusement as Cal came to the slow realisation that his hand was being burnt. Cursing, he put the kettle on the bench, mug in the sink and raised his hand to suck on it in his mouth before turning back to an amused Gillian. 'Good morning.'

'Can I ...?' It was cute watching his uncertainty as he reached out for her. Nodding her consent, she'd guided his hand to the mound and covered it with her own hand, neither saying a word. Gillian bit her lower lip as Cal's eyes rose to hers and they looked into each other's eyes.

She hadn't thought it possible, but her pregnancy was bringing them closer than ever. The sexual tension remained between them though, as Cal was being the perfect gentleman. As she and Cal became so used to the idea of living together, and finished off each other's sentences with increasing regularity, she found herself wishing for more. Looking into his dark eyes, she hoped that perhaps this arrangement could be a permanent thing.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she gathered up her files and headed to the staff room to speak with a few of her staff about case management. When she entered the room, everyone immediately seated themselves, paper and pens at the ready.

Staff at the Lightman Group were treating her as if she was made of glass and followed all her requests without complaint. She had her suspicions that Cal had said something to them all. None of their employees knew who the father of Dr Foster's baby was, nor dared to make suggestions, but all knew that if anything went wrong, or if someone pissed off Gillian Foster, they'd have to answer to Cal Lightman himself. One person had already left his office in tears.

That same man had also tried to limit all of her external visits and activities, insisting that she remain in the office. Understanding where his fears were coming from, but chafing at his protective behaviour, Gillian had reached a compromise with the begrudging Cal: she would still go out, but would always ensure that someone was always with her.

She'd discovered very quickly that this was Cal Lightman at his best: protective, and in full prospective-father mode.

*************

_Next chapter:_ We see how Emily feels about the news that she is going to be a big sister!


	8. October

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

Answering her Trivial Pursuit question correctly, Emily Lightman puts out her hand for her wedge of the pie that her father was currently holding out of her reach. When leaning over the table failed, Emily dashed around the table and tackled her father.

Gillian laughed as she watched this interplay. It was rare to see both young and old Lightman relaxed at the same time. The laughter slowly died on her lips though as she sensed movement. It was as if Tadpole knew that her father and sister were having fun, and wanted to partake in it too. Rubbing the side of her stomach where she'd felt the twinge, a huge smile lights up her face as Tadpole kicks again.

Cal was trying to get Emily to answer another question before he would allow her to have the wedge, whilst she was objecting loudly that she'd already answered one, and didn't need to answer another when they heard Gillian's soft voice. 'Hey, you two.'

Turning to Gillian and noting how she held her stomach, Cal moved to her instantly. 'Are you okay?'

Emily rolled her eyes. You would think that Gillian was an invalid, not pregnant, from the way her father was acting. Emily stood back as she watched her father kneeling down next to Gillian, his hand firmly on the rounded bump. He looked so attentive as he waited for more movement.

It was nice seeing him happy. When Gillian had taken her out – just the two of them – a month and a half ago and told her that she was pregnant, she'd been excited for her, but knew Gillian was holding back on something. When the news had come that her father was in fact the father of Gillian's baby too, she'd been momentarily shocked into silence before she'd hugged the shocked Gillian senseless.

The idea of being a big sister thrilled her. And it was even more exciting that Gillian was going to be the mother. Gillian was good for her father, and she was thankful that it wasn't going to be her own mother and father providing her with a sibling. That would have been hell in the making.

She'd remembered how excited her dad had been after he'd gotten home from an ultrasound appointment. He'd stuck the photo on the fridge, and when she'd arrived home from school that day, he'd guided her to the fridge immediately, giving an in-depth analysis of what was what! When Gillian had arrived home from work later on, they'd shared amused looks as her father had gone off into another spiel about the photo.

Gillian had been staying at his house ever since she'd come home from the hospital. Whenever she was over, Gillian always tried to make herself sparse so that she could have father/daughter time with her Dad. And she'd had to reassure her a fair few times that she was indeed okay with the fact that she was staying at her father's house. She'd even suggested that if she found them in the same bed, she wouldn't object to it! Her father had exclaimed 'Emily!' and Gillian's face had flushed, and all she'd done was grin at their 'outrage'.

It was fascinating watching them as they went about their morning routine. It was like they'd been married for twenty years - not living together for mere months. Her dad would put the water on to boil and pour his coffee and her tea, so that when Gillian came in she had a drink ready. And when they got their breakfast ready, it was like watching a dance as the two of them handed bowls, spoons, cereals and yoghurt between them without a word.

Coming back to the present, she notes how Gillian is absentmindedly running her hands through her father's hair. Now if only they could get their act together and be a mother and a father in every sense of the word for her new sibling coming, she would be satisfied.

Heeding Gillian's call, she makes her way over, adding her own hand to the pile already present. She grins when the baby immediately makes a movement under her hand. 'Look Dad. Tadpole knows who the important people are.'

Grinning at her father's scowl, she quickly snatches her wedge from his lax hands and jumps back into her chair to fill up her pie. She was so going to win this! Sure, she couldn't beat her father's never-ending depth of knowledge, or Gillian's head full of random facts, but she could land on the spaces that she needed – much to the frustration of the adults playing with her!

*************

_Next chapter_: Gillian has to face Alec.


	9. November, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

When Gillian Foster woke up that morning, twenty minutes before the alarm was set to go off, she knew without a doubt that it was going to be a horrible day.

Her shower that morning ended abruptly when the hot water suddenly switched off and she was left shivering as she stepped out.

None of her clothes seemed to fit. And those that did weren't right for what she was looking for. Finally settling on black stretchy pants and a green three quarter sleeved shirt that crossed over the considerable girth, she stormed into the kitchen.

The tea Cal Lightman had prepared was now cold, and when she couldn't find the yoghurt she wanted she yelled at him, berating him for his incompetence. Cal attempted to get a word in edgewise, before giving up and leaving her to fly about the kitchen, angrily banging cupboard doors and making loud noises.

Parking at work, she realises that she's forgotten her mobile phone, and when her unborn child decides to start an impromptu soccer game for one, the urge to go to the toilet hits her swiftly. As she marches through the Lightman Group halls, even the normally brutally honest and daring Eli Loker steps back and retreats as Dr Gillian Foster storms past him.

Finally rriving in her office, she's struck by a peculiar smell that just won't seem to go away, making it extremely difficult for her to focus on her files that morning.

She's hit by hunger cravings within the hour, and with Cal out and other staff seemingly otherwise occupied, Gillian Foster found herself heading to the deli on the corner to stock up on various supplies.

Two hours later Gillian groaned. She just couldn't stop eating! Breaking open her fifth bag of dried apples, she dipped them into the barbeque sauce in front of her, before she took a big slurp of her caramel milkshake, hunger nowhere near sated.

Swearing aloud as she realised the time, Gillian stood up quickly. But of course, the sauce fell into her lap and the milkshake spilt and ran down the shirt covering her burgeoning belly. Desperately mopping up the liquids currently staining her, a knock at the door has her head flying up, a venomous look upon her face.

Cal Lightman was not a weak man, but the look on Gillian's face at the moment was enough to make a grown man cry. 'You okay?' he ventured gingerly.

'Do I look like I'm okay to you?' Gillian spat out. 'I'm as big as a house, I can't stop eating and I have to see my soon-to-be-ex-husband who doesn't know I'm pregnant in just under an hour. Oh yes, everything is just hunky dory,' she wrapped up sarcastically.

'Gillian, luv. You need to calm down,' said Cal, shutting her office door and approaching her with caution. 'It's not good for the baby. Or you.'

Brushing off his hands with more force than necessary, Gillian exploded. 'Calm down? You listen to me Cal bloody Lightman. Don't tell me to calm down. I know exactly what I am doing. I'm fed up with you protecting me all the time. I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing.'

'I'm sure you do luv. I'm just trying to help.'

'Well your 'help' certainly helped me out last time didn't it,' said Gillian sarcastically, throwing her arms out as she pointed down at her protruding belly. 'Back off Cal.'

Angrily wiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks, Gillian reaches for her bag. Snatching her jacket from where Cal is holding it ready for her slip into, she storms out of the room.

Realising that she has forgotten her keys, she turns around in a huff to find Cal standing in the doorway, keys in hand. Grabbing them from his grip, she turned on her heel without a word as she stepped into the elevator. Leaning her head back against the cool wall, she let out a shaky breath.

_What was going on with her today?_ she wondered. She lets out a tiny smile - but a smile nonetheless, and the first for the day - as her belly rippled as baby made their presence known. Giving her stomach a rub, she attempts to relax.

When the lift doors open, she finds herself a good three feet short of the parking garage floor. 'Great. Just great,' she mutters. Wishing this horrendous day gone, Gillian throws up her jacket and bag onto the level before pulling herself up. Glad to arrive at the car without further complications, Gillian starts it and makes her way to the lawyers' office.

Finally finding an available car park, she swears using choice words from her rapidly expanding vocabulary as she steps out of the car. She needed to go to the toilet again, and baby wanted food.

Dashing inside, she flies by the bemused receptionist, heading for the toilet. Once relieved, she approached the desk chewing on a Twinkie bar she'd scrounged from her bag. Discovering that everyone is waiting for her in the conference room, Gillian groans inwardly. She was the last arrival, and she'd have to walk in looking like this.

Patting her wavy hair down as well as she can, Gillian notes that thankfully her milkshake stain had faded and that the barbeque stain was practically invisible on her black pants. Well, from what she could see anyway.

Following a young girl as she lead her to the conference room, Gillian took a deep breath and stepped in the door. Entering the room, she sees all eyes turn toward her, before they all seemed to drop in unison to her protruding abdomen.

When Alec Foster's eyes meet hers once again, she doesn't know what the hell to do or say.

'Hi Alec...'


	10. November, part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

Alec Foster had been prepared for a fair few things to happen at the meeting that afternoon. He'd been prepared for a heated discussion about property settlement, but the one thing that he had not planned on was seeing Gillian pregnant.

When she'd stepped into the room, Alec had found himself unable to draw his eyes away from Gillian's swell. When he finally does so, he finds himself speechless as Gillian looks him in the eye and says 'Hi Alec'.

There was no way in hell that this child was his, but my God she got pregnant quick. Thinking back, he realised that her illness three months earlier when he'd dropped by the divorce papers must have been morning sickness. Just who had she slept with?

He struggles to find an appropriate response as his eyes drop down to her swollen belly once again, watching as Gillian rubbed her bump protectively. But thankfully any further attempts at conversation were unnecessary as his lawyer stood up and set the wheels in motion for their meeting to commence.

Maybe part of him was angry to see Gillian move on so quickly, and maybe part of him was angry that he couldn't get her pregnant himself, but as the meeting passed the hourly marks, he found himself ignoring Gillian completely and objecting to all suggestions put forward by Gillian's lawyer regarding division of property.

He didn't care that his own lawyer blasted him in a break from discussions and wanted to know why the hell he wasn't settling on one of the offers that had actually been more than what they'd anticipated and been prepared to accept. He figured that if Gillian could stoop so low as to get herself pregnant while still married, then he could stoop as low as to make the divorce as hard as possible.

He may not be a lie detector expert, but he knew that his soon-to-be-ex-wife was hiding something from him. And he was damned if he was going to make it easy for her.

Heading back into discussions, Alec Foster took a little joy in seeing Gillian's disappointed looks as he knocked back each attempt at discussion and refused to talk settlement. He had all the time in the world to get divorced. After all, Candice wasn't going anywhere.

*************

Exhausted as she trooped up the stairs to Cal's place much later that afternoon, the three and a half hour long meeting that afternoon having been a complete and utter farce, Gillian was ill prepared to face another ex. As she slipped her key into the lock, the door was suddenly thrown open as Gillian found herself face to face with Zoe Landau.

There had always been a degree of animosity between Zoe and Gillian – even when Cal and Zoe were married – but it had definitely heightened when they had separated and Zoe realised that her place of importance had fallen to below Emily and Gillian Foster in Cal's life.

She didn't begrudge her daughter that position, but it hurt to see Cal looking to Gillian for advice and heeding her beck and call before hers.

Zoe was aware that Gillian and Alec had split up, and Emily had mentioned that Gillian was living at Cal's after a bad case some months back, but as Zoe looked at Gillian standing on Cal's doorstep, key in hand, she realised that her daughter had failed to mention one key detail.

Gillian Foster was pregnant.

And she had her suspicions as to who had got her into this situation.

Neither woman looked too impressed at the presence of the other. Beyond caring, Gillian marched past Zoe into the house without a word. As she headed straight for the kitchen, Zoe followed. 'Emily forgot something, so she's just upstairs getting it. She'll be down in a second,' said Zoe as a means of explanation.

Nodding her head, Gillian heads for the freezer to search for her comfort food. 'Come on Cal. I know you bought it,' she mutters under her breath. Finding the triple choc ice cream she wanted, Gillian popped the top, grabbed a spoon and dug in as the kitchen went quiet.

When Emily stepped into the kitchen ten minutes later, she could have cut the tension with a knife. Her mother was standing with her arms crossed over her chest just inside the doorway, whilst Gillian was digging into a tub of ice cream with a vengeance, well on her way to finishing the entire carton herself.

Neither was saying a word, but Emily decided that the best thing she could do to help this situation was get her mother out of the building as quick as possible. Gathering up her things, she pulled her mother to the door as she yelled a farewell to Gillian, which was not reciprocated, as she left. Quickly flipping open her phone, she hit speed dial.

'Umm... Dad. You might want to get home now,' whispered Emily urgently.

'Why? What's wrong?' asked Cal worriedly.

'Gillian's home. Mum and I are leaving now, and she's digging into a triple choc ice cream. From the container Dad.'

'Damnit,' said Cal. Gillian had had a bad enough day without needing to face _his _ex. 'What were you doing there?'

'I had to pick up the book I needed for the test tomorrow. Mum drove me round,' explained Emily. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay sweetheart. It was bound to happen sooner or later.' Inwardly sighing, Cal farewelled his daughter. 'Thanks for the call, luv. Study hard.'

Hanging up the call, Cal willed himself balls of steel as he packed up. Who knew what mood Gillian Foster would be in when he got home.


	11. November, part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

When Cal Lightman enters the house, a box of chocolate in hand, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Finding the ground floors empty, he heads upstairs to the bedrooms. Finding the spare room empty, he starts to worry. Just where was she?

Finding Emily's bedroom also empty, Cal moves on to his own. Standing in his doorway, he is relieved to see Gillian lying on his bed. She's no longer dressed in her work clothes, but instead decked out in a shirt of his as she lies on her side with her back to him, head on his pillow. He was expecting her to explode when he announced his arrival, but all she says is 'Tadpole's active today' in a deathly calm voice, still facing away from him, as she rubs her swollen abdomen.

Venturing into his bedroom, Cal slips into the bed behind her as he props his head up on one hand, and places his other hand to join with Gillian's on the swell that is their unborn child.

Neither says anything for a while, before Gillian removes Cal's hand from their kicking child and proceeds to play with it, running her fingers over and through his. She still hasn't looked him as she focuses all attentions on their joined hands and begins to speak.

'It's crazy. It's been such a crap day, but I can't bring myself to complain about it anymore,' she began, as Cal contented himself with shifting closer and preparing to listen.

'It's funny. I thought the day couldn't get any worse. But then lo and behold up rocks your ex on the back of mine. I was so intent on getting my choc ice cream that I just blasted past her. And poor Emily. That poor girl looked like she was prepping for peace negotiations for world war three!' she said with a brittle laugh.

'This afternoon was horrible. Alec refused to look me in the eye and we got nowhere. He refused to concede anything. You would think that with him being the cause of the break up, that he'd be keen to wrap this up and get it over and done with. But no, he decides that this will be his one last way at getting back at me I guess. If we can't get it solved, we'll be off to court,' she sighs.

Cal could think of a few things he'd like to say on the matter and about one person in particular, but wisely refrained from doing so as Gillian continued. 'When Zoe walked out the door Cal, I couldn't help it. I just had to laugh. Of all the days she could have been here, it had to be today. I mean, it doesn't get much worse than this does it?'

'I just looked at my ice cream – which I finished by the way – and laughed. I figured I've got to look at it this way. From the moment I woke up this morning, the universe had conspired against me and everything that could have gone wrong did,' she continued. 'But at the end of the day, I guess that everyone who needed to know that I'm pregnant, now knows, don't they?'

It is only now that Gillian finally turns her head to look at Cal. 'I should give you a heads up. Zoe might be calling later. I have a feeling that she'll be wanting to confirm paternity.'

'It's okay luv,' responded Cal, looking her in the eye. 'I'll handle it.'

Trusting him to do so, and comfortable in his presence, Gillian shifts back against him as Cal drops a kiss to her neck and brings his hand back to rest once again on their active child. 'We need to get some food into you.'

'I'm not hungry,' said Gillian, not quite ready to move from the position where she has found herself the most relaxed she's been all day. 'I just want to go to sleep and let this day end and go away.'

'Mmm. You still need to eat though. Stay here, I'll bring you something.'

Twenty minutes later finds Cal entering his bedroom once again with a bowl of noodles and vegetables. 'Dinner is served, madam,' says Cal with a flourish as he places the tray on the bed. Struggling to stay awake, Gillian manages to finish two thirds of her dinner. She perks up a little when Cal offers her _one _piece of chocolate, before exhaustion overcomes her fully and her eyes slip closed. She resisted slightly as Cal pulled back his sheets to slip her into bed, and grabbed his hand when he turned to leave.

'Stay,' she whispered, needing his presence. Wordlessly, Cal took off his shirt and pants and slipped into bed, pulling Gillian close as she finally allowed herself to sleep.

From that night onwards, without any pomp or ceremony at the transition, Gillian found herself seeking out Cal's bed to sleep.


	12. December

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

************

Gillian Foster had always prided herself on her ability to keep her emotions in check. Even though pregnancy had provided for some emotional rollercoasters, all in all she'd been proud of her she'd managed herself.

But the last two weeks had seen change in that.

Seeing Christmas decorations being hung up around the office has a bizarre effect on Gillian. Her eyes tear up every time she sees a sprig of mistletoe, a line of tinsel and delicate little Christmas lights.

When Cal had found her the first time, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked at a single bauble, he'd demanded she list names so he could hunt down who'd made her cry. When he'd discovered that it was all over a little Christmas decoration, all he could do was rub her arm and gently lead her away.

By the end of the week, all notifications to Cal of a teary Gillian no longer had him springing up from his chair urgently. Sure, he still went to find and console her, but he did it at a more sedate pace.

The change to tears had also brought with it an increasingly clingy Gillian. Cal and Gillian had always been fairly touchy-feely and comfortable in each other's presence, but this change saw Gillian reaching for Cal every time he was near, brushing invisible lint from his shirt and removing nonexistent wrinkles from his jacket constantly.

She'd tried her best to limit excessive physical contact at work, but when the news came that she'd be heading to court in late January to settle the distribution of property in her divorce case, Cal found himself with an armful of Gillian as she burst into tears in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her as she shed tears over his shirt. He had more reason for concern when she suddenly started laughing through her tears. 'Luv?' he queried softly.

'I don't know why I'm crying. I just can't stop crying,' said Gillian, hands fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

Rubbing the back of her neck constantly to try and soothe her, Cal responded. 'It's the hormones luv. Your body is changing.' He brushed her hair away from her face as he drew her in for a soft kiss.

He'd expected her to remain distraught in his arms for some time, but much to his bemusement she broke the kiss and caressed his cheek, uttering a soft 'thanks' before she bounded up and headed for the office door. He may be a master on behaviours, but he swore that he'd never understand pregnant women.

************

Gillian was in his arms again two nights later as they sat on the couch talking quietly after a quiet dinner for two. Finding his conversation very much one-sided all of a sudden, and hearing no further response from the body cuddled into his chest, Cal looks down to see that Gillian is asleep.

Pulling her closer, he brushes his lips across her head, before he lets out a soft sigh as his mind began to wander. Things were going to be changing in just under two months.

His long thoughts were interrupted when his daughter walked in the door just under two hours later. 'You're home early,' said Cal, looking up in surprise after checking his watch. 'More than an hour before curfew.'

'Party sucked,' said Emily as a means of explanation. Dropping her bag and jacket, Emily made her way to sit next to her father on the couch. Pulling off her knee high boots, she crossed her arms over her legs as she nodded her head in Gillian's direction. 'She okay?'

'Hmm. Just tired,' said Cal, running his fingers through said person's hair.

'Still crying?' asked Emily with a grin.

'You should have seen her this afternoon,' said Cal rolling his eyes. 'Niagara Falls has less water than what she produced today when I took the reindeers out.'

Both Lightmans laughed in unison, before Cal's face became serious. He hadn't had much of an opportunity to speak to his daughter on how she felt about this whole situation, and now seemed like a good time.

'Emily. Are you okay with all this luv?' asked Cal seriously resting his hand on her knee.

'Sure, why wouldn't I be?' responded Emily, surprised at the sudden question.

'Well, it wasn't planned. I'm having another kid, and your mo ...'

'Dad. I'm glad it's Gillian,' interrupted Emily. 'You're both good for each other. Plus, it will be cool having a little brother or sister.'

'Sure?' asked Cal, searching her face for any signs of lying.

'Trust me Dad it's okay. But don't think you can rope me into the dirty jobs!' she warned.

'Darn!' said Cal as he pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. 'I'm proud of you Emily. Never forget that.'

Rolling her eyes at the display of emotion and sudden declaration, Emily nodded her head and struggled out of his grasp. 'I know you are. I'm proud of you too Dad.'

'Whatever for?' asked Cal, cocking his head to the side.

'Just cos you managed to not completely stuff this up,' declared Emily.

'Ha ha,' said her father in response. 'Thank you for your faith in your old man.'

Rolling her eyes ('Parents!' she thought!), Emily changed the topic of conversation. 'Now onto more important matters. What are you going to call the kid? While I admit that Tadpole Lightman has a nice ring to it, I don't think my new baby sister or brother will appreciate it.'

'Why do I get the feeling that you have a few suggestions of your own?' responded Cal drily. He grinned as his daughter jumped up and sat on her knees and began to speak animatedly.

'You could call them something really exotic and different. Like Esmeralda or Aphrodite or ...'

Cal looked at his daughter as if she'd just sprouted a second head. Where in the devil were these names coming from?

'Or if it's a boy, it could be like Sylvester or Napoleon or Persephone. Whatcha reckon Dad?' she asked eagerly.

'I'm wondering if you inhaled drugs at this party you just went to,' responded Cal.

'What?' asked Emily affronted. 'You don't like the names?'

'Luv, listen to yourself. Napoleon Lightman? Aphrodite Lightman? Life's hard enough. Your poor brother or sister doesn't need to be shackled to a name like that.'

'Hnnhhmm,' responded Emily, not willing to concede defeat. 'But promise me one thing Dad. Don't call Tadpole a boring name like John or James or Sarah or Jane or anything like that,' she said with a shudder.

'I promise,' said Cal solemnly, hand over his heart.

As father and daughter considered various names, Gillian slept on oblivious to the conversation above her. Realising the time some time later, Cal declares that it is now bed time for one and all. Ordering Emily back in to the lounge room to pick up her bits and pieces that littered the way from the front door, he struggled to awaken Gillian. Finally getting her standing, he holds her close as they stumble to the stairs.

As he made his way up, he had a sudden thought about what to do with Gillian. Whilst she'd been over several times since, Emily wouldn't know that Gillian was now sleeping in his room. As if she could read her mind, Emily ran up the stairs to be beside him. 'Dad. I'm a big girl with two perfectly good set of eyes. I know that Gillian's been sleeping in your bed. It doesn't bother me,' she said, slapping him on the back, before quickly juggling the mess in her arms so as not to drop anything.

'We're not well... we're not _sleeping _sleeping together,' clarified Cal.

'Sure Dad,' said Emily nodding her head knowingly and giving her father a wink. 'You tell yourself that,' she added, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him on the stairs. 'Good night!'

Watching as his little fireball entered her room, he wondered how on earth he was going to handle doing this again!


	13. January, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

Cal Lightman groaned as he awoke that morning. Gillian Foster was wrapped firmly around his body, and if his morning erection was anything to go by, he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

As he shifted on the bed, he admitted to himself that he'd always wanted Gillian, but seeing her round with his child was making her all the more desirable. In the two weeks over Christmas and New Years Gillian's abdomen seemed to have doubled in size. She'd taken to resting one hand on her considerable swell as she walked around, and he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she did so.

They'd been for a check up two days ago, and to his relief, the doctor had assured them that everything was going just fine, and that they were still on track for a February 18 birth. He'd never tired of seeing Emily's little form on the screen at every ultrasound appointment, and he'd found that the joy and pride hadn't faded one iota the second time round. Both he and Gillian had looked in awe at the image of their unborn child sucking their thumb as it kicked. The novelty never wore off, and he pulled her in for a tight hug – just like he'd always done after every appointment.

Which brought him back to this morning. Having Gillian in his bed was delightful, but waking up with her wrapped around him each morning was beginning to be a chore. Unravelling himself, Cal headed for the shower. A cold one.

********************

Gillian Foster was horny.

As she ploughed through her eight month of pregnancy, she'd found herself desiring sexual release more than ever. When Cal Lightman left the bed that morning, she'd been wide awake but pretended to remain asleep.

If the way she'd found Cal this morning was anything to go by, it would appear that he wouldn't be adverse to the idea of their coupling either. But something was stopping her, and it was frustrating her to no end that she didn't know what was stopping her from well, quite frankly, jumping his bones.

As Tadpole greeted her good morning with a well placed kick to her bladder, she pushed aside her thoughts and drew back the covers, pulling herself to the edge of the bed. Moving around wasn't quite so easy to do these days.

Heaving to her feet, she headed to the bathroom to relieve herself. Hearing the shower running, she sat on the toilet as baby continued to kick. Ablutions complete, she stood up and washed her hands as Cal stepped out of the shower.

When she turned, she was greeted with the sight of Cal with a towel wrapped around his waist, little droplets running down his naked chest. 'Gill?'

Wiping her hands on the handtowel slowly, Gillian then stepped forward to kiss him good morning. Resting her hands on his damp chest, she curled her fingers into his fine chest hair. Brushing her lips against his, she didn't object when Cal's hand wrapped around the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss.

Both were breathing heavily as they parted. 'Good morning,' said Gillian in a low voice.

'Good morning luv,' was his equally low response. 'What brought this on?'

'Nothing,' she said whimsically. 'It's just a good morning.'

'Well how about I make it a good _day _by cooking whatever your heart may desire. Hmm?' questioned Cal. Gillian has no chance to respond as Tadpole let out a flurry of kicks and punches at the mention of food. Feeling movements against his chest, Cal joins in Gillian's laughter.

Dropping a hand to rub her swell, Cal uses the other to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb along it. 'Breakfast?' he offered.

'Best news I've had all day!' she declared.

********************

Today was a day that they had been putting off for far too long. Tadpole's nursery was not going to make itself, and thus they had decided that today was going to be the day that the nursery was going to be put together.

The spare room that had been Gillian's bedroom when she'd first arrived was being converted into a nursery. The walls were already a creamy white, and whilst they'd managed to agree on a 'Winnie the Pooh' strip of wallpaper around the room, there was a heated debate as to just where it was to be. Gillian was arguing that it was too high, while Cal argued that she wanted it too low.

Finally reaching a compromise that involved millimetre adjustments, Cal plastered the first strip on. Winnie the Pooh lining the centre of the walls around the room, they moved onto opening the boxes of baby furniture and set about building it.

Well, at least that had been the plan, but Cal had relegated Gillian to instruction-reading duties _only _and was refusing to let her assist him in the physical labour. Knowing that no matter how much she complained, there was no way that Cal was going to let her near a tool or piece of wood, Gillian settled into dictating Cal's every movement. 'No that's wrong,' she declared as Cal slid two pieces of wood together.

'I've done this before,' said Cal as he rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her suggestion as he slipped another piece of wood into place.

'But you're putting it in the wrong place,' complained Gillian.

And this was just the beginning!

By the time the wooden cot, change table, chest of drawers and shelves had been put together, it wasn't without various threats to his manhood and other key body parts. But after they'd filled the chest of drawers with baby clothes and decorated the bookshelf with the numerous Winnie the Pooh toys that Emily had insisted Tadpole would need, any feelings of anger drained from their bodies as they stood in the doorway some six hours later to admire their handiwork.

As Cal wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Gillian rested her head upon his chest. 'We did good.'

'That we did babe.'

********************

_Coming up: _Gillian doubts her abilities to be a mother.


	14. January, part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

Gillian Foster walked into the Lightman Group on her first day back from the holiday break, ready to face the world. Unbuttoning her jacket, she pulls it off and hangs it up on her coat rack, followed soon after by her scarf. Pulling her shirt down, she turns to her desk. Resting her hand on her abdomen, she notes how messy her desk is. Feeling the strong urge to clean it up, she begins stacking the files on her desk.

She's moved on to separating her pens and pencils when Eli knocks on the door. 'Dr Foster?'

'Yes Loker?' responded Gillian, raising her head.

'Lightman told me to come and get you. We've just been handed a huge case, courtesy of the FBI.' Nodding, Gillian pushed herself up from her chair and braced her back before she came around the desk. 'Wow Dr Foster, it would appear that your body shape has certainly altered. I can see now how the expression 'big as a house' came to be.'

'Ever the charmer aren't you Loker?' responded Gillian wryly, as she left the room with him. 'Do me a favour will you? Keep the pregnancy references to a minimum.'

The toddler son of high profile businessman Wade Lorre has been kidnapped. With Wade placing the pressure on his friends high up in the FBI, Cal Lightman's assistance was being requested.

The last person to see 20 month old Fynn Lorre alive was his older brother, 16 year old Jonys Lorre. Katherine and Wade Lorre had been out at a fundraiser, and the nanny, Debbie Aspinall, had the night off.

Arriving at the Lorre house, they are greeted by Special Agent Paul Guilfoyle, the FBI agent in charge. Introductions done with, Gillian and Cal head into the lounge room to speak with the parents, whilst Ria and Eli went upstairs to speak with the teenage son. Cal abruptly turns on his way to the lounge, and raises his hand to make one final point to the agent in charge. 'We need to keep this out of the press.'

'I'll try my best,' was the response he received.

As Gillian and Cal sit on a couch opposite Wade and Katherine Lorre, Gillian feels distinctly uncomfortable. Here she was, preparing to ask a mother about her missing child, when her own child was very much alive within her.

The standard when did you last see your child, what were they wearing questions aside, Gillian asks Wade if he has any enemies. 'Well, in my position there are always people jealous of my success.'

'And that makes you happy doesn't it?' asked Cal, as Wade flustered under his gaze. 'Well, it's nice to be successful...'

'What does this have to do with finding our baby?' interrupted Katherine Lorre with a cry.

'Mrs Lorre, I can understand that you must be feeling a great deal of pain now,' said Gillian, trying to soothe this distraught woman.

'How can you understand?' spat out Katherine. 'Looks like you won't have to worry will you? Got a kid of your own there. Don't you dare say you understand.' As Wade tries to comfort his wife, Cal turns to Gillian. Noting her desperate expression as a sign that she wants out, he excuses them both, just as the nanny makes her arrival on the premises.

Guiding Gillian over to the entrance, Cal sees Eli and Ria coming downstairs with Jonys. The plan changes: Gillian and Eli will interview Debbie Aspinall, whilst Ria will join Cal to conclude the interview with the parents.

An hour later, the four of them meet off the hall, away from everyone. There is no time to head back to the office and spend hours dissecting each facial movement from their interviews. They'd all have to voice their opinions now: Ria and Cal both suspect that Wade is hiding something, Eli says that Jonys showed hatred of his mother and stepfather and Gillian mentioned that the nanny seems to know more about young Fynn than his own parents.

Gillian's baby is kicking a fair bit as they talk, and as she rubs her belly to try and soothe, Eli looks at baby's movements with a morbid fascination. 'Cool!'

'It's not a toy, Loker!' said Ria, slapping his shoulder.

'And not much fun either,' added Gillian.

'Focus people,' admonished Lightman with a small smile.

Their discussions are interrupted when an agent runs into the room. 'The kidnappers have contacted us.' Standing by the computer, they watch a video of the kidnapper holding baby Fynn in his arms, a balaclava covering his face as he gives his orders in a synthetically distorted voice. 'Franklin Park. $5 million dollars. Two hours.'

As the screen went blank, Katherine burst into tears as Wade stood up. 'You!' he roared, pointing at Jonys. 'This is your fault.' Jonys stepped backward fearfully as his stepfather walked toward him. 'If you'd been watching your brother like you were supposed to, none of this would have happened. I always knew I couldn't trust you,' snarled Wade.

Agent Guilfoyle stepped forward as Cal watched. 'Sir. We need to focus here.' But Wade then turns his attention to Debbie. 'And you - if you'd been here, my son might still be.' Throwing of the agent's restraining arm, Wade left the room.

Whilst this byplay provided some food for thought, Cal was more interested in seeing the ransom video again. 'I thought you did lie detecting off facial expressions,' said Agent Guilfoyle. 'The guys got a balaclava on. What are you hoping to find?'

'Anything that can help us.'

Playing it forward and back, something strikes out at Cal. Baby Fynn looked entirely too comfortably in his kidnapper's arms. What were the odds that it was someone that he knew? Preparing to approach Agent Guilfoyle with his thoughts, he is intercepted by Ria. 'The media's swarming out front.' 'Damnit,' responded Cal, as Gillian walks into the room. 'You've got to see this.'

All look on as countless stations report the 'breaking news' that the only son of Wade Lorre has been kidnapped. Angry that someone had gone against his direct order of no media involvement, Agent Guilfoyle blasts his agents and wants to know who blabbed. 'We don't know who this guy is, and the media is not going to help.'

Cal Lightman steps forward then. 'Actually, I believe it's someone that young Fynn knows.'

'How do you figure?'

'Fynn is comfortable in the arms of his kidnapper. At one point he even reached up to, as if looking for something that should be there.'

Agent Guilfoyle snaps into action. 'You heard the man. We need a list of everyone that Fynn knows.'

Minutes later, Gillian looks around and sees Katherine and the recently returned Wade working with one agent whilst Jonys worked with another. She turned to where Debbie is scribbling furiously, then suddenly stops, as if she has just realised something. Excusing herself from the agent, Gillian watches her head over to Cal.

Walking toward them as well, Gillian hears the end of the conversation. '... I swear that jumpsuit is his.'

Debbie returns to making her list as Cal turns to Gillian and explains. 'Debbie said that the jumpsuit Fynn was wearing on the video isn't from his chest of drawers upstairs. But she knows where she's seen that jumpsuit before - at Kurt Lorre's house. '

As Gillian says 'Oh...' Cal squeezes her arm and pulls out his phone as he makes his way over to Agent Guilfoyle. Gillian sees him hang up the call, and then speak in soft tones to the lead agent.

What happens next is a flurry of movement and chaos as agents leave the house and the 'live' media coverage goes wild. Cal is nowhere to be found as Gillian, Ria and Eli sit together on a lounge. All they can do is wait.

Gillian is digging into her fourth muesli bar when the agents return with baby Fynn.

She feels detached as she watches Katherine rush forward to take her child. Wade hugs them both, before he leads them down the front path to face the cameras. Watching Wade's face on the television screen, she sees Debbie and Jonys hanging back inside the house.

Her joy at the reunion is shattered when Katherine and Wade re-enter the house. The crying Fynn is summarily handed to his nanny as Wade and Katherine thank the agents for their assistance.

She's in a daze when Cal approaches her, concern written on his face and orders Eli to take her back to the office.

********************

Cal Lightman watched as Loker and Gillian left the house, easily avoiding the media rush. He was loath to leave her, but at least at the office, she'd be with people. Hearing his phone ringing, he whips it out. 'Lightman.'

'Sir, you were right,' said Agent Ben Reynolds. 'Wade Lorre's business is in a lot of trouble. He's got two pending lawsuits against him – and they ain't pretty.'

'Thank you Reynolds.' Snapping his phone shut, Cal approached Agent Guilfoyle. 'There's more to it than this.'

As Cal made his way back to the office with Ria four hours later, the major news stations were running with the sensational story that Wade Lorre had orchestrated the kidnapping of his child in order to build public sympathy in anticipation of his upcoming cases, and out of concern for plummeting share prices.

Arriving back at the office, he discovers that a tired Gillian had left for the day over an hour a go. Wondering at what state of mind he was going to find her in, this case hardly the happy ending they'd hoped for, Cal made the dash for home. Wade Lorre's last words to him as he was lead from his house in cuffs were still in his head as he drove.

'Do you have children Mr Lightman?'

'Yes I do.'

'Then you can understand how I did this.'

'Unlike you Mr Lorre, I would not risk either of my child's lives for the sake of my business. We are nothing alike,' seethed Cal, ignoring the looks Ria was sending his way.

Stepping into the house, Cal knows where he is going to find her. Walking up the stairs, he stops short the nursery where he can hear Gillian's soft voice wafting out the door. She was seated cross-legged, still dressed in her work clothes, shoes off as she speaks to her unborn child, head bowed. 'Hey Tadpole. It's your Mummy... I can't wait to meet you in five weeks, and I am going to try my very best to be the best mother for you.'

'I don't have much experience baby, but know I'll always be there for you. No matter what. I'll never let anyone hurt you.'

There is silence, then a sniffle as Gillian begins to talk once again. 'What if I can't do this Cal? What if the reason I couldn't have a child before was actually for a reason?'

Hearing Gillian acknowledge his presence, Cal stepped into the room and slid down the wall to take a seat next to her, but maintaining some distance between them. Gillian obviously had some things to say and fears to share, and he wasn't going to crowd her space.

'I don't think I could handle it if this baby was gone,' whispered Gillian fearfully.

'Everything's fine luv. You're healthy, baby's healthy and the doctor said that everything is fine,' said Cal trying to reassure her. 'And I'll be there every step of the way to help you.'

'You have to promise not to leave me,' said Gillian softly. 'I don't think I could handle abandonment again.'

'Gillian. Look at me.' Shifting closer, he brackets both her cheeks as he forces her eyes up to his. 'I am not leaving you. Ever... Gillian, I love you.'

Gillian's breath hitched at these words, as Cal brushes his thumb across her cheek. 'I love you – both of you,' he repeats, bringing his face closer to hers. His lips a hair breadth from hers, Cal whispers once again. 'I love you.'

He kissed her then. Gillian offered no resistance as she deepened the kiss. This felt right. When she began to unbutton his shirt, Cal broke apart breathing heavily. 'Are you sure?'

'I've never been more sure of anything.'

'What about the baby?'

'Doctor said sexual activity is fine.'

'Tell me if you don't feel alright,' ordered Cal. 'And then we're stopping.'

'Mmm-hmm,' said Gillian, returning her attention to his shirt. 'Make love to me Cal.' Standing up, he reached down to help pull Gillian up.

Laying her down on the bed, Cal slowly unbuttons her shirt, slipping it off as he takes in her pregnant form beneath him. 'Gods you're beautiful,' he whispers.

'No I'm not. I'm fat.'

'Luv - you're pregnant with my child. Nothing could be more beautiful or sexy in my eyes.' Slipping his hands under to undo her bra strap, her heavy milk-swollen breasts are released. Cupping them gently, he apologises softly when Gillian winces in pain. Placing a gentle kiss on each one, he moves further south. Brushing her swollen abdomen with a kiss, he unzips her skirt and pushes it down her legs, stockings following soon after.

'You're overdressed,' pants Gillian. Quickly relieving himself of his clothes, Cal raises himself above the woman he loved, careful not to place any weight on their child. 'I love you,' he said once again, as he kissed her deeply. Parting as they both breathed heavily, he slid into her warm heat.

'Gods you feel good,' breathed Cal as he began slowly thrusting in and out, setting a pace that saw them the night through...

********************

_Next Chapter: _Gillian heads to court to fight it out with Alex over the property settlement for their divorce.


	15. January, part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

Cal Lightman sat quietly outside the courtroom. Gillian had asked him to not come, but seeing how she'd arrived home from court yesterday, he was damned if she was going to struggle home once again. So here he sat waiting for court to finish.

When Gillian had made the announcement of her pregnancy five months ago, they'd agreed that the paternity of her child would remain a secret until at least after her divorce was finalised. She'd ask that he not express any personal attachment to her, or use his lie detecting skills whenever someone made a comment about her pregnancy.

It had been a struggle, but in the last eight and a half months, he'd managed to honour her promise. And so he here he was today honouring her request once again. Taking note of the ditzy blonde seated two chairs down from him, Cal slides down his chair a little, hoping that Gillian was doing okay ...

... Gillian Foster was floundering.

'On this twenty ninth day of January in the year 2010, I declare as such...'

Gillian was struggling to breathe. As she listenes to the judge outline the property settlement, the reality of a divorce was limiting her breathing as she went into a mild panic attack. Whilst this was what she wanted, she felt like she was losing part of herself.

Yesterday had been worse. When proceedings had commenced, the judge had taken in her heavily pregnant form and consulted her notes. 'I see no custody or child maintenance arrangements noted here.' Her lawyer had stood up and clarified the issue ('Ms Foster's child is not fathered by Mr Foster, and thus is not an issue here.') but the look the judge had given her had made her feel the size of a pea, and just as useful.

Whilst the division of property was looking to be fair, Gillan had never felt so inferior in her life as Alec's lawyer had tried to argue that her pregnancy should result in a decrease of allocated property. Of course, her own lawyer had responded with the fact that Alec Foster was the person conducting the extramarital affair and the reason for the divorce in the first place, before the judge had then declared that the reason for the marriage break up was irrelevant to property distribution. But still, she'd been reminded of the fact that part of her life was being closed off for good and that a long - mostly happy - marriage was now coming to an end.

The voice of Justice Carrillo bellowed through her thoughts as Gillian snapped back to attention. 'Do you understand? Please stand and acknowledge your understanding.'

After noting Alec's affirmation, Gillian takes a deep breath. Scraping her chair back to prevent her belly from hitting the table as she rose, Gillian heaves to her feet, determined that she would stand on her own two feet and answer this question firmly. But dizziness swept over her, and as she leaned forward to grab the desk as smoothly as she could, all she could do was softly say 'Yes Your Honor' before she sat down again, cursing her apparent weakness and vulnerability.

It's all a haze as the judge made the necessary orders and court finished up. When the bailiff called for all to rise as the judge left the courtroom, Gillian looks at her belly desperately as she takes in a deep breath and prepares to rise. Her movements are halted by her lawyer briefly tapping her shoulder. Looking up, she realises that in the time she'd been preparing herself to stand, the judge had exited already.

Dropping her shoulders, feeling tension radiating from every pore, bone and muscle, Gillian hugs her belly and remains seated as her now official ex-husband and his lawyer make their way over. As the lawyers shake hands, Alec Foster refuses to meet her eyes, before he utters a single word: 'Sorry.'

Meanwhile, when the courtroom door had opened and the bailiff left the room, Cal leapt to his feet, as too did the blonde woman who had sat near him for the better part of the last hour. Watching as she raced to the door and threw it open, Cal comes to a realisation: this was Alec's mistress.

He'd planned to remain outside until Gillian made her way out, but seeing that woman go bolting through the door, Cal had a feeling that he might actually do better good inside the courtroom than outside it...

Feeling extremely put out, bloated and otherwise blergh, Gillian watches as the blonde woman streaks into the room and throws herself at the departing Alec with a scream of 'Let's get married!' This was the final blow.

As her lawyer talked to her, Gillian struggles to pay attention as her mind tries to process everything that had happened, everything that was currently happening and everything that was going to happen. She feels herself in a maelstrom of emotion until suddenly a warm hand rests on her shoulder, providing an anchor in the storm.

She knows that she ought to be angry that he is here, but at this particular moment she really doesn't care. Turning to Cal Lightman, and as his hand slips to the back of his neck, Gillian whispers so softly that Cal has to duck his head to catch it.

'Take me home...'


	16. February, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is complete and utter smut. If you don't feel comfortable reading this, feel free to skip this chapter. You won't miss anything vital to the storyline.

********************

She didn't know what time it was, but she knew that it was late. Lying on her side, resting her nine month pregnant belly in the only position comfortable these days, Gillian Foster decided, quite frankly, that she needed Cal Lightman's body.

Her desire was currently interviewing a suspect of some sort for the FBI and had been coming home late for the past three nights, tiredly rolling into bed before getting up early the following morning and starting it all again. _If he thought he was going to do the same tonight, he has another thing coming_, thought Gillian.

Sure enough, when Cal Lightman entered the bedroom just over an hour later, slipped off his pants and shirt and rolled into bed, intent on sleep, he found himself accosted by Gillian as she pressed her body against his. He stilled as she ran her fingers over his naked chest, brushing over his chest hair as she moaned near his ear. He startled when her hand slipped under the elastic of his boxer shorts to grip his swiftly hardening member.

Gingerly rolling over, Cal takes in the steely gaze of Gillian and raises his eyebrow in question. She squeezes him in response and rolls onto her back, pulling him with her. He could have resisted if he wanted to, but there was a sense of desperation about her that Cal couldn't deny.

Pulling his boxers off, he places a hand on either side of her shoulders on the bed. He holds his own weight as he leans down to kiss her, Gillian responding with a harsh kiss of her own as their tongues battled.

Cal pulls apart with a pant as Gillian then struggles to move, her swollen abdomen preventing her from pulling off her night shirt with ease. Rising, Cal assists her in taking off her shirt, before sitting back on his thighs as he takes in her naked form.

Leaning down once again, he runs his hands over every inch of her body as Gillian scratches his chest, fingers caught up in the fine hairs. He caresses her milk-swollen breasts, the swell that is their child, and runs his hands up her thighs, fingers seeking the heat and wetness within her as Gillian sucked in a quick breath. But it wasn't enough for her. No, Gillian wanted more.

After a struggle to rise, she positions herself on all fours, arms and knees firmly planted on the bed as she places a pillow under her swollen belly and looks over her shoulder at Cal. 'Fuck me,' is all she says.

And Cal does just that.

He's wary of hurting her, and thrusts into her gently in this new position, but Gillian is soon calling the shots, pushing herself back on him and demanding more – harder – now. Gripping her hips, Cal turns it up a notch, thrusting hard and deep as Gillian moans. Removing one hand from her hip, he caresses her belly beneath him, before he heads down further, tweaking her bundle of nerves as he senses a change in Gillian's breathing. 'I'm so close. God ...so close,' begs Gillian breathlessly.

It's all Cal needed to hear. He ups the pace as the woman beneath him keens. Flicking her bundle of nerves one last time, he groans as Gillian shatters around him, milking and gripping his member as he follows with his own orgasm soon after.

Gillian is breathing heavily as she falls onto her elbows, face buried into the sheets, as Cal pants and pulls himself out of her. Manoeuvring her onto her side, he pulls her as close as possible, sweat slick on their naked bodies as both struggle to catch their breath.

Shifting his head, Cal looks into Gillian's eyes. 'Where did that come from?' he asked with a grin. But he's ill-prepared for Gillian's response as she bursts into tears. Brushing the tears away, he looks on bemusedly as Gillian then snuggles her head into his chest and promptly falls asleep. He just didn't understand this!

********************

Gillian Foster awoke the next morning with Cal Lightman buried in her back, his hand possessively on her breast, and a distinct urge to go to the toilet. Groaning as she struggled upright into a seated position, she rolled her eyes as she marvelled at herself and her activities last night.

Looking down at the man who happily (and repeatedly) 'serviced' her, she grinned. Brushing his cheek as he grumbled in his sleep and shifted onto her pillow, she pulls the sheets back, braces her abdomen and manages to get upright. Now, if she could just find some energy with which to start the day with, she'd be okay.

It wasn't long now...


	17. February, part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

********************

If she hadn't been nine months pregnant, Gillian Foster would have sworn that it was just another day at the Lightman Group. And to be honest, she'd enjoyed the day all the much more knowing that this would be one of those days before she gave birth.

The lawyer of a high profile sportsman and businessman had asked them to view footage of police interviews and offer their opinion as to if they thought his client was guilty of murder. The four of them had flicked through hours of interview footage today, trying to establish if Mr Hamish Morley had indeed murdered the man his wife was having an affair with.

Analytically speaking, it had been a relatively easy case to break: Mr Morley may have had an iron-clad alibi, and although he didn't pull the trigger – he did everything but. It wasn't the case so much that had brought out her joy at such a 'normal' day but rather the actions of people around her.

Intent on the images before him, Eli had actually managed to act normal around her, instead of making inappropriate or completely random comments about her pregnancy. Ria had probably been the most 'normal' around her usually, but it was even nicer being able to talk with her lie detector to psychologist.

And best of all, with Cal intent on solving this case as quick as possible, he'd paid less attention to her. Hell, when his cell had rang at one point in the morning, she'd had to answer the call and then hold the phone to his ear as he continued to focus intently on the several facial expressions up on the screen and jotting madly on the pad in front of him.

Sure, he'd still given her an impromptu shoulder massage at one point this afternoon as the four of them were flicking through the footage and he'd always made sure he was in the area with a hand ready whenever she wanted to stand up, but at least it wasn't the constant shadowing she'd put up with for the past week.

It didn't matter that it was a rainy day, and as she sat on the other side of Cal's desk later that night, swollen feet propped up on the chair in front of her, Gillian mused that she was – at last – kind of happy with where life found her at this point. She had a job she loved, a man she loved and a child she loved so much already. The divorce was now just a distant faded memory, and the future was looking good.

Bringing herself back to the present, she accepted the drink that Cal offered her, before he took his own seat on the other side of the desk, as they both savoured the moment in silence. Who knew when the next chance for this little tradition would occur.

Raising her head from the chair, Gillian turns to find Cal looking at her. 'What you thinkin' of?' asked Cal when Gillian raised her eyebrow in question. 'Oh, just stuff,' she responded with a smile.

'Good stuff?' checked Cal in a concerned tone as he places his hand on the desk between them. 'Good stuff,' she reassured him as she moves her own hand to fit in his and give it a squeeze, before she took custody of her hand once again. When Cal's secretary pops her head in the door minutes later, Gillian turns her head at the same time as Cal to look at Heidi. 'I'm off for the night. Good night.'

'Good night,' they both responded in sync as she left. Turning with a grin to Cal, Gillian utters softly 'I'm going to miss this.'

'Hey,' said Cal consolingly as he grasps her hand once again. 'We won't be so far away.'

'Yeah,' smiled Gillian, even as she sniffled. 'And as much as I would love this moment to continue, your child is kicking up a storm on my bladder, and so the ladies is calling for me...'

********************

_Coming up: _The birth!


	18. February, part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cal and Gillian's new baby.

********************

Gillian Foster had thought she was ready for the birth: the nursery was done, she had all the supplies, she'd cut down on her work hours, she had a hospital bag ready, she had her doctor on speed dial and she had Cal Lightman's promise that he would be right there beside her.

But nothing in the world could have prepared her for when her waters broke suddenly at work a week before her due date.

She'd been fighting discomfort all day, but had ignored it. She was walking out of her office with a file in her hand when the pain first ripped through her. The papers had gone flying everywhere, and even as she bent over and breathed heavily, one part at the back of her brain was lamenting that someone was going to have to pick up those papers. Any such further administrative thoughts were ripped from her mind as another painful contraction ripped through her.

_This was not supposed to be happening. _She wasn't due for another week, and Cal wasn't at the office.

Gripping the doorframe, she looks up to find a very scared Eli Loker standing in front of her. Unable to form any words, she looks at Eli's face of horror as he turns on his heel and yells for anyone that isn't him. Seeing him run down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him – an image that she was sure would have amused her if this – ow – pain wasn't coursing through her – Gillian concentrated on her breathing, her knuckles white as she continued to grip the doorframe.

Hearing running footsteps, Gillian takes a deep breath as she looks up at the new arrival. Thanking the Gods that it is Heidi – Cal's more than capable secretary – she struggles to stand. Finding the pain abating, she exchanged a glance with Heidi as Eli arrived back on the scene. 'Cal...' she whispered as the woman in front of her looked at her in concern. She didn't care about anything at the moment – she just wanted Cal. 'Loker, got on the phone to Dr Lightman. Tell him that Dr Foster's baby is coming.'

'Now?' said Eli shakily.

'Now!' ordered Heidi as another painful contraction ripped through Gillian. Staring at the floor as she concentrated on her breathing, Heidi's hand on her arm, Gillian wondered if it was raining. _Why is the floor wet? Oh crap..._

She can hear Heidi's soothing tone by her ear as she urged her to move. 'Let's get you to the hospital...'

********************

It wasn't until a full hour and a half after Gillian's arrival at the hospital that Cal Lightman made his own arrival. He had only been fifteen minutes away from the Lightman Group at a politician's office, but he'd known nothing of Gillian going into labour until Eli Loker pushed through the office door, followed closely by security and the politician's secretary, to interrupt his meeting. He'd had to shake the young man's shoulders in order to get a word out of him, but as soon as he said Gillian and baby, he was out the door in a flash, completely ignoring the indignant squawks of the politician he left behind.

He'd then had to deal with Friday evening peak hour traffic, and he was certain that his car was now parked illegally. Dashing into the hospital, he got a flashback to the last time he'd been in such a situation: it had been just over seven months ago when Gillian had been hurt, and they'd discovered that she was pregnant.

He stood stock still for a moment as he realised the enormity of the situation. Gillian Foster was having _his_ baby. He didn't know what he'd been thinking for the past seven months, but it now hit him hard. Pushing past his thoughts, he asked for Gillian's room number and raced in. There lay the love of his life, a thin sheen of sweat already marking her brow, pain lacing her features as she lay back currently gripping Heidi's hand.

His secretary made a speedy exit as he moved forward and took her place, Gillian's face turning to his as she gave his hand a squeeze. 'You're here.'

'Of course I'm here,' he whispered, leaning his forehead down against hers. 'How are you feeling?'

'Contractions every so often,' Gillian winced in response. 'But I'm doing okay.'

Further conversation is not possible as Cal suddenly finds his hand in a death grip as Gillian's face scrunches up in pain as she groans through a contraction.

********************

As the hours wore on, so too did Gillian's cries and moans.

Ten hours into her labour, and their child was no closer to being born. When the doctor revealed the news that they were going steadily, but that the baby was nowhere near making its arrival anytime soon, Gillian turned to Cal with a whimper as she breathed and squeezed through another painful contraction. 'This is your fault.'

Cal's response was a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

********************

Ten hours later and Cal looked as tears ran down Gillian's cheeks, with no likelihood of stopping anytime soon. 'No! No!' she whimpered.

In a break from contractions soon after, he realised just what her 'No!' meant. 'I don't want to be a Foster,' she cried at him, her free hand gripping his shirt as she looked up at him. Struggling to process what she meant, Cal brushed her hair back from her forehead. 'What do you mean luv?'

'I don't want to be a Foster,' she repeated with a wince of pain. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen as her stomach rippled. 'We're not going to be a Foster.'

_Was she saying what he thought she was saying?_ 'Luv, what are you saying?' he said a little fearfully.

'I want to be a Lightman,' she screamed as another contraction ripped through her. _Now he got it._

Reaching for his discarded jacket on the chair behind him, Cal quickly flipped through his pockets. He'd been carrying the little package around with him ever since her divorce had been finalised. There had never been a right time to ask her – and now was not the most romantic setting he'd had in mind – but turning to her with the box, he released the precious ring from its encasing as he stepped toward Gillian.

There's no words exchanged as he offers her a promise as he slips the ring onto her finger. They both read each other's faces for that moment when everything is still – before the pain begins once again.

********************

Eight hours later, an exhausted Gillian – and an equally exhausted Cal! – were greeted with the news from the doctor that it was now time to push. They'd spent the last thirty hours in pain, slowly but surely getting closer to the moment where they would meet their child.

Numerous staff had come and gone throughout the day, and as they'd entered the dark hours of Saturday night, both Gillian and Cal had wondered if it was ever going to end. _Zoe had had a caesarean with Emily for medical reasons – and so it had all been said and done rather swiftly._ Remembering this, Cal realised that he really needed to call his eldest daughter at some point. He's brought back to the present swiftly when Gillian whimpers. 'I'm so tired. I can't do this.'

'You can do this. You can,' he told her over and over again as she began to push.

Forty minutes later Gillian gave a god almighty scream as her child left her body. The room was silent before a small cry filled the room. Cal didn't realise he had tears running down his cheeks until that moment. Wanting to share it with the woman who had made it all possible, he turned to Gillian, her hand still firmly in his.

Something was wrong.

'Gillian? Luv?' _Gillian wasn't moving. _He was didn't want to let go of her hand, but as the nurse pushed him aside, a fear filled his heart. _This was not how it was supposed to happen._

The next minutes seemed a daze as he was pushed from the room and more doctors ran by him. From the plastic windows on the doors, he can see doctors moving around. He doesn't know how long he stands there, unable to think – not wanting to think – as he looks in on the woman he loved.

He doesn't register the nurse standing beside him until she tapped his shoulder. 'Mr Lightman?' It was a struggle to rip his eyes from the door, but as his eyes struggled to focus on the short lady in front of him, his ears perk up immediately to a cry. There in the nurse's arms was a baby swaddled in blankets, and if the cap was anything to go by, he had a baby girl.

Taking the small bundle from the nurse's arms as she held the baby out to him, Cal couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks. _This was Gillian's child. _As the baby opened its mouth to let out a cry, Cal raised her small form up to kiss her forehead. 'Hello luv,' he whispered through the tears. Looking at the door that blocked his entrance to Gillian, the nurse sympathetically answers Cal's unspoken question. 'They're doing what they can. She lost a lot of blood.'

Turning his attention back to his daughter – _their daughter_ – Cal whispers her a promise. 'Your mother is going to be fine. She'll be fine.... she'll be fine.' As he rocked backwards and forwards, repeating it like a mantra, he tried to figure out who he was trying to convince more.

********************

When the doctor came out of the room half an hour later, he was seated on a chair close by – having refused to move any further – his hour old daughter asleep in his arms, having been fed and settled. It was at this point in time that Cal Lightman despised his lie detection training. Trying to read the expressions on the doctor's face, he feared for the worst.

'She's okay...'

Cal had never thought that he would appreciate two little words as much as he had in that moment. Sitting by Gillian's bed an hour later, waiting for her to wake up, the fear still resided within him, and he wouldn't feel total relief until she opened her eyes. _He could not live without this woman. _

When Gillian's eyes fluttered open not long after, and her hand automatically went for her stomach, Cal stood up to try and prevent from becoming hysterical. Gillian couldn't be calmed, and as she tried to rip off the assorted wires and cords around her, Cal left her for a moment to get the only thing that would settle her.

He saw her expression change as she took in the small form in his arms. Gillian struggled to sit up as he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. She was weak from the labour and its follow up, but that did not stop her from removing her oxygen mask and reaching a hand out to touch the blankets.

'We've got a baby girl,' said Cal, unable to stop his voice choking up. As Gillian's eyes fluttered closed once again, Cal kissed her gently on the forehead. Holding his daughter as he took his seat once again, Cal noted the time. It was 2:14am in the morning on a Sunday, 14 February 2010...

Valentine's Day.

********************

When her daughter cried an hour later hungry, Gillian was awake and alert enough to take her. Pulling the hospital gown off her shoulder, she held her daughter to her breast. All her worries about how she would cope as a mother seemed to fade away as she looked down at the small being suckling strongly.

She's lost in her own world as she marvels at the little baby girl that she helped create. She was perfect: from the little patch of soft downy hair on her forehead to the ten fingers and ten toes that she now counted. _She'd never thought that this would be possible, that it could possibly happen to her. _

Wrapping her daughter back up in the blankets as she continued to feed, Gillian notes a flash in the corner of her eye. Looking dumbly at the piece of jewellery that now adorns her left ring finger, she remembers what happened the night before: she'd agreed to marry Cal Lightman. In fact, if her memory served her right, she'd actually demanded that he marry her.

Looking up, she finds her new fiancée looking down at her with a searching look on his face, head at an angle. She took in his unshaven appearance, the days old shirt and the tired features. She knew he too was reading her to see what she was feeling. Releasing a smile of contentment, Gillian utters the words that had been a long time coming...

'I love you.'

********************

_Next Chapter: _How does the Lightman Group find out about the father – and name! – of Gillian's baby?


	19. February, part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cal and Gillian's new baby.

********************

As is the nature of the grape vine, the news that Gillian Foster had gone into labour had flew around the building at break neck speed on Friday afternoon, but it wasn't until Monday morning that the Lightman Group employees were able to have their questions answered.

When the email went around at 9:07am from Heidi's email account to all staff, most people looked at the email with only cursory interest until they saw the subject line. 'Dr Foster has a girl!' This saw everyone scrambling to open the email and read its contents.

_Gillian Foster is pleased to announce the arrival of her little Valentine's Day surprise. _

_**Madeleine Ebony Lightman **_

_was born on Sunday 14 February at 12:06am, weighing 8lb 5 oz and 49cm long. All is well. _

The email may have been short, but it was straight to the point. That didn't stop everyone from checking the baby's name once again as silence fell over the floor. You could almost hear the cogs of their minds hard at work. _Lightman? _

And then as one, the noise began. Staff turned to the people seated next to them, or walked down the hall to find someone that didn't know or picked up the phone to give someone a call as everyone was abuzz about the father of Gillian's baby.

With very little effort on her behalf, Gillian had quite simply dispensed of the task of advising everyone about the paternity of her child. While some people had their suspicions that Cal Lightman had a part to play in all this – after all, seriously, how could you be that good a friends and not? – but there was only one person who was most certainly not surprised by the content of the email: Ria Torres.

Getting through the work day with every second person seemingly having the desire to stop her and see if she was aware of the fact that Cal Lightman was the father of Gillian Foster's child, Ria was glad to be heading to the hospital after work. Muddling over what she should bring, and after picking up some flowers from the hospital gift shop, she couldn't stop herself from adding a little pink teddy bear to her purchases.

Knocking on Gillian Foster's hospital door, she was relieved to find her alone. Even though she knew her boss was the father of her other boss's child, she wasn't quite ready to face Cal Lightman just yet. Invited to step into the room by the sitting up Gillian, Ria smiled nervously as she held the flowers in her hand. 'Congratulations,' Ria said with a smile. 'To all of you.'

'Thanks Ria,' said Gillian as she shifted on her pillows and winces in pain.

'Are you okay?' asked Ria as she looked around for somewhere to put her flowers, worried that something was going to happen. 'Do you want me to call a doctor?'

'I'm fine,' laughed Gillian as she got comfortable in her new position. 'Nothing rest won't cure.' Still holding the flowers, Ria is thankful when Gillian points her in the direction of a vase on the far side of the room. Flowers now safely ensconsed in their new home, Ria turned to Gillian once more.

'Um,' said Ria nervously as she dug her hand into her pocket to reveal the other part of her present. 'I couldn't help myself. I got a little teddy for the baby too.'

'That's gorgeous Ria,' said Gillian as she reached out to take the teddy bear. 'You didn't have to.'

'I wanted to,' responded Ria with a shrug of her shoulders, averting her eyes, and as she did so her eye saw something that she hadn't noticed before – a bassinet was close by on the other side of Gillian's bed. Of her own volition, Ria found herself walking over to look into the tiny sleeping face of the baby all tucked up tight in a pink blanket. Placing a finger on the plastic edge, her gazing is interrupted by Gillian's voice. 'You can hold her if you want,' she said gently.

'Ah I don't think,' said Ria, backpedalling. 'I'll just look. She's gorgeous.'

'That she is. Did you hear about her name?' Taking a chair near the bed, but still in full sight of the baby, Ria nodded her head in response to Gillian's question. 'Madeleine. That's a beautiful name.'

'Well, we couldn't call her Tadpole forever could we?' laughed Gillian. 'It'll be Maddi for short.'

Finding it difficult to bring up the topic of Maddi's father, Ria opened her mouth several times – and shut it wordlessly just as many times – before Gillian took pity on her. 'This is the first time that Maddi's actually been in her bassinet for a while. Cal can't seem to put her down when he's here and I admit that I can't stop holding her.'

Comfortable now that Gillian had broken the ice, Ria asked her question. 'Where is Lightman anyway? I figured that Mr Protective Father wouldn't be too far away.'

'I made him go home,' laughed Gillian. 'He needed to get some sleep in a proper bed.'

'How did you manage that?' asked Ria with smile as both women shared a knowing look. Cal Lightman did not do what Cal Lightman did not want to do.

'It might have taken a threat or two!' said Gillian conspiratorially. 'But he needed a shower and a change of clothes. He'll be back later no doubt.' As Gillian raised her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn and apologised – 'Sorry, I'm so tired!' – Ria notices the ring on her wedding finger.

'You got married?'

'I got married,' confirmed Gillian. 'Cal called in a favour or two, and we got married yesterday. That way, it was Lightman all around on the birth certificate.'

Nodding her head in understanding, Ria startles when Maddi lets out a cry next to her. Gillian's eyes shifted to her child immediately. 'Could you pass her to me?'

'Ah...' responded Ria, fear clear on her face.

'Just slip your hands under her and make sure you support her neck,' instructed Gillian. 'You'll be fine.' Ria moved her hands into the positions Gillan instructed her to do so and gingerly lifted the small bundle into Gillian's waiting arms. As her boss cradles her daughter in her arms, and Maddi sniffles and falls back to sleep, Ria asked another question. 'So, is everything okay?'

'We had a scare at birth. But everything is fine now,' said Gillian firmly looking down at her daughter. 'She's healthy.'

When Maddi starts to make more indignant cries a little while later, and when Gillian offers the explanation of 'she's hungry', Ria takes this as her cue to leave. Standing up, she takes a final look at Gillian cradling Maddi to her as she offers her final congratulations and steps out of the room.

Passing the nurse's desk, she suddenly finds herself face to face with Cal Lightman. Whilst it looked like he might have caught a few hours sleep and had had a shower, shaving appeared to be a task he was leaving for another day.

'Torres?' Cal questioned.

'Lightman,' responded Ria, shaken from her thoughts as she twisted her hands awkardly. 'Ah, congratulations.'

It's only after looking for any signs of deceit or other negative expressions on Ria's face that Cal nods his head. 'Thanks.'

'Dad!' Ria and Cal both turned at the new voice. There came Emily Lightman with her arms full of assorted toys and balloons.

'Emily!' said Cal with a roll of his eyes. 'I thought we agreed that you'd get one or two things?'

'Yeah, but I couldn't decide,' reasoned Emily with a bright smile. 'So I got them all!'

Pulling his eldest daughter forward to kiss her on the head, Cal is not surprised when Emily pushes by him and races to the room that holds her new baby sister. It had been less than 24 hours since his baby girl had last seen his newest baby girl, but her enthusiasm had not dropped one iota, and truthfully, neither had his.

********************

_Coming up: _Ah the joys of a newborn!


	20. March

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Madeleine Ebony Lightman.

********************

Cal Lightman had forgotten what it was like having a newborn in his house. He reckoned that the recent 'joyful' teenage years his eldest daughter was going through had pushed those other memories to the side.

Well they were certainly coming rushing back now.

The feedings were every three hours – if he was lucky. Baby Lightman seemed to be working on a timetable of her own and he recalled Gillian blaming that particular trait on him. And then there were the diaper changes and so much washing and cleaning: it was hard to imagine that a little body needed so much! They'd been home for two weeks and already his place looked completely and utterly lived in – more so than when he had first moved in long ago. And he was still adjusting to the fact that one of the rooms in his house was a nursery that was actually occupied by another child. His child.

After Gillian's minor breakdown in the nursery a few weeks before Maddi was born, Cal had been worried that Gillian would be overwhelmed – or underwhelmed for that matter – when faced with feeding and looking after a newborn. And so he'd kept a close eye on her, though he'd had to look past his own inevitable permanent tiredness in order to read her features.

He was relieved by what he saw: Gillian was taking to motherhood remarkably well.

When Zoe called a week later, Cal was walking the length of the hallway with his youngest daughter in his arms sound asleep before he deviated to answer the phone. Checking the caller id, he raised the phone to his ear and by a manner of greeting, just said what was on his mind. 'I'd forgotten how much work newborns were.'

All he heard was a laugh on the other end. Clearly his ex-wife found this amusing.

Call finished he turned to find his new wife standing in the doorway. His words fell from his mouth as he saw the very slight panic in her features. It wasn't much – but it was there. 'Luv?' he ventured, stepping toward her as Gillian smiled at him but he wasn't fooled.

Popping Maddi into her cot where she would hopefully sleep for the next hour or two, Cal returned and grasped Gillian's elbow, leading her to the couch. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong.' She brushed him off as she raised a hand to his cheek and leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips. Her hand was still on his cheek when they parted and his eyes narrowed in on her features.

'Not going to work on me Gill,' he growled. 'Talk to me. Is it too much for you?' he pressed.

He could see her moment of doubt as she bit her bottom lip and then opened her mouth. It took a few tries. 'That's just the thing. It all feels too easy. Should it be this easy?'

'What do you mean?' he asked bewildered. 'You've been doing a fantastic job.'

'Flatterer,' she teased and settled herself back against the cushions, but he could still see the residual tension in her form.

Pausing a moment he looked at her body: her milk heavy breasts, her unkempt hair, her clothes that were speckled in various bodily fluids and her strangely flat stomach. Never had she looked more beautiful. _Now's not the time to be checking out your wife's body Lightman, _he scolded himself as his eyes fell onto her face, her eyes now closed.

Clasping one of the hands laying loosely in her lap, he received a squeeze in response. 'Tell me about it.'

'Ever since we brought Maddi home it's been so easy to tend to her, so easy to anticipate her needs and so easy just to take it all upon,' she said, turning her face on the back of the couch to look him in the eye, the beginning of tears pooling in her eyes. 'I'm wondering if it's too easy.'

He needed to be careful here. 'Gillian. It's only ever as hard or as easy as you want it to be.'

'But why...' she pushed further, clearly needing a reason and affirmation.

'Maybe it's because you were meant to be a mother,' he offered, raising their entwined hands to his lips and then balancing them on the top of the couch. 'It's clearly suiting you.'

'Mmm.' He wasn't sure if she was satisfied, but she looked calmer and when she spoke again, there was a more certain thread in her voice. 'All she seems to do is poop, eat and sleep,' she commented in a lighter tone.

He laughed aloud. 'Just you wait until she starts walking and running. You'll be wishing for this once again trust me!'

He pulled her close to him as they shared a moment of closeness – a rarity in itself these past three weeks. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he revelled in the rightness of it all as she dropped her head to his chest and even though he could no longer see her, he suspected that she was looking to grab a few moments of much desired sleep.

Their peace was inevitably broken less than ten minutes later when Madeleine Ebony Lightman awoke from her short nap and demanded attention. As Gillian slowly pulled herself up off his chest and fiddled with her top whilst reaching for a cushion, he heaved to his feet to fetch their crying daughter.

Ah the joys of parenthood.


	21. April, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Madeleine Ebony Lightman.

********************

'Who's a gorgeous girl?' said Gillian animatedly as she slipped a t-shirt over her daughter's head. Able to see Maddi's face once again she tapped her nose. 'That's right you are!'

Threading her baby's arms through the sleeves, Gillian keeps up her string of chatter. Placing a hand on her daughter's stomach, Gillian takes a moment to look at the little girl on the change table in front of her. 'Mummy can't believe that you're almost six weeks old! You're growing so fast.'

Sliding her arms under Maddi's small form, she gives her another kiss as she settles her against her shoulder. 'Now that we've got you all dressed up, we can head into see Mummy and Daddy's work can't we? Hmm?'

Dropping her daughter back into her hands, Gillian looks into the eyes of Madeleine – eyes just like her father's. 'You're definitively a Daddy's little girl aren't you?'

The only response her daughter gave was to open her small mouth in a delicate yawn.

********************

Riding the elevator up to the Lightman Group, Gillian looked down at the bundle in her arms. The car ride over had lulled Maddi to sleep, and she still hadn't awoken when she'd unstrapped her. She was now wrapped up securely in a blanket and looked so peaceful sound asleep. Fingers crossed that she remained that way for a while.

In the short walk from the elevator to Cal's office, she was accosted by what seemed to be every staff member of the Lightman Group – and then some – as they all ooh-ed and ah-ed over the sleeping baby. She was almost within reach of Cal's office when their head of administration and finances accosted her. 'Dr Foster! I mean Dr Lightman. I mean...'

Responding to her previously married name out of habit, Gillian turned outside Cal's door to face Tyra Horn as she continued to fumble over the correct way to address her. 'What is it Tyra?'

'Do you have a few moments free?' begged the woman. 'I need to go over a few things with you.'

'You can't talk to Dr Lightman?' she hedged, not quite willing to be thrown headfirst back into her business just yet.

'About running this business and all the paperwork that pertains to it?' said the manager not without a trace of sarcasm. 'Believe me, I've tried.'

'I see your point,' conceded Gillian. 'What's it about?'

'There are some gaps in the budget for the coming financial year and I need to ask you a few things. It's all here in this file.'

Accepting the file, Gillian promised that she'd have a look of it as soon as she could. 'I don't want to pressure you, but there is one thing that you need to check out ASAP. It's the payroll stuff.'

'Okay,' said Gillian, her mind already processing what she knows and what needs to be done. 'I'll see if I can sort that out today for you.'

'Thank you so much,' said the relieved woman. Tyra turned to leave before she looked back. 'Oh, and congratulations. That's a gorgeous kid.'

Gillian smiled at her manager. 'Thanks.'

With no available limbs with which to knock on the open door, Gillian stepped into her husband's office unnanounced. He was standing in front of the pictures lining his walls, his face showing intense concentration as he studied the expressions. Her presence was only realised when she dropped the bag to the floor and threw the file onto the chair.

'Hey luv,' said Cal turning and making his way over. 'I didn't realise you were coming in today.'

'I didn't plan on. But...' she trailed off as Cal reached her and leant down for a kiss. Responding to his greeting, she continued to speak as Cal rested one hand on her back and peeled back the blanket that was covering their sleeping daughter with the other. 'And apparently I'm needed around here.'

It was funny watching his face turn to hers as a range of emotions flit across it. 'You're always needed around here.'

'Flatterer,' she snorted as she shifted her arms. 'She's yours for the next hour.'

'What? Why?' asked Cal. 'Where are you going? And I've got a meeting soon.'

Gillian pinned him with a look. 'Would you rather deal with the Accounting Department?'

'Hand her over.'

Gillian laughed as she shifted Maddi into her father's arms. 'I thought so.'

Picking up the file from the chair, she trailed her hand down Cal's arm, squeezing his elbow and throwing one last look at her daughter before she pulled away. 'I'll be in my office if you need me.'

********************

When Ria Torres knocked on Cal Lightman's open office door an hour later, her question as to why their meeting had been pushed back to later in the afternoon faded on her lips as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Madeleine Lightman was crying her eyes out, her red face scrunched up as she lay cradled in her father's arms as Lightman walked the space in front of his desk, jostling his daughter in his arms. When the crying did not abate, he rested her along the length of his arms as he looked intently into her face. 'What's the matter sweetheart? What's wrong?'

Lifting her to his shoulder, Maddi's cries became sniffles as her hand gripped Cal's collar and Cal realised that he now had an audience. 'Torres.'

She couldn't help the smile on her face as she stepped into the office. 'I don't think you can read the faces of babies Dr Lightman.'

'It's more of a process of elimination,' Cal agreed as he ran his hand up and down the baby's back. 'What do you want?'

'I just wanted to see why our meeting's been pushed back,' said Ria. 'But I can see now why. So, I'll catch up with you later.'

'Mm hmm,' nodded Cal before he recalled something else. 'Where are we at on the Kentucky case?'

'Loker's getting the footage now,' responded Ria, but further conversation was momentarily averted as Maddi began to cry loudly once again. Cal caught the slight cringe in Ria's expression as he brought Maddi back down into his arms and the cries increased by a few decibels. 'Yeah, she's loud.'

Cal inserted a finger into Maddi's mouth as the cries stopped as quickly as they had started. 'Are you hungry sweetheart?' Maddi began to suck strongly on his finger as he turned his attention back to Torres. 'Guess that answers that question.'

'Make sure that Loker gets the footage from the staff as well,' continued Cal. 'You should be able to handle this one on your own.'

'Ah... What?' fumbled Ria as Maddi expressed her displeasure once again. 'You can do it,' said Cal as a means of dismissal as he picked up the baby bag and headed for the door, leaving behind a shocked Ria. 'Let's get you to Mummy, hmm?'

When he stepped into Gillian's office, his partner raised her head from the computer screen and looked at him exasperatedly. 'My God Cal. I've only been away for six weeks and you've already managed to put me back six months.'

Cal had the decency to look sheepish. 'It's hardly my fault that no one here is you.'

'Flattery gets you nowhere Lightman,' gritted Gillian before business took second string as their daughter made her presence and desires known once again. Looking at the time, Gillian was surprised. 'Goodness, it's her feeding time.'

She was fixing up her shirt and Cal was burping Maddi when Ria knocked on the door twenty minutes later. 'Dr Lightman, Mr Coltrane and his lawyer are here.'

His hand stopped mid-rub as he looked from one woman to the other. Gillian reached out and transferred Maddi to her lap as she gestured for him to go. Not caring that he had an audience, Cal leant down and kissed Gillian on the lips before he brushed his hand over Maddi's head and left the room.

********************

She was able to get the payroll situation sorted out, and after seeing Tyra and organising another time to sit down and go through the budget the following week, she went searching for Cal an hour later.

Approaching the lab, she encountered an employee that she had yet to meet blocking the door. With an awake Maddi and her bag filling her arms, she smiles as she asks the young man to open the door for her. She was met with a scrutinising look as he fails to fulfil her request. 'Dr Lightman doesn't like being interrupted when he is working.'

'Trust me, I know,' said Gillian. 'But I'm his wife' – did she just say that? – 'so, it will be fine. Open the door please.'

'I'm _so_ sorry ma'am,' apologised the young man quickly as he tripped over himself in his eagerness to open the door for her as quickly as possible. 'I didn't realise.'

'That's okay,' said Gillian as she stepped forward. 'What's your name?'

'Eion Gately,' was the response with a slight trace of fear – the knowledge that he had potentially offended one of the Lightman Group partners no doubt weighing heavily on his mind.

'Nice to meet you Eion,' said Gillian as she passed him. 'Keep up the good work.'

Stepping into the lab, she saw that Cal was in the cube. Nodding her head in Ria's direction, she wordlessly declined of her offer of a chair as she remained standing and bounced lightly on her feet to try and settle Maddi to sleep.

The interview went on for a further fifteen minutes before Cal left the Cube and Loker prepped the footage. He didn't realise that she was there as he stepped over to where Ria was guiding Loker's rewinding. The tape stopped as they looked at the anger and shame displayed on Coltrane's face at the mention of his final year examinations. 'He was second in his class. It begs the question: was he angry enough to kill because of that?' She makes her presence known then when she offers her suggestion. 'He's not angry and ashamed because he came second – he's angry and ashamed because he cheated.'

It's then that Cal turns to her with surprise on his face. 'Gillian,' he exclaims as Loker also pipes up. 'How do you know?'

'Trust me, guys like Mr Coltrane here don't kill the valedictorian because he was the runner up,' said Gillian, easily slipping into psychologist mode. 'He would have been happy just to make second.'

As Ria and Loker rewind and review the section again intently, Cal makes his way over to where his wife and daughter are standing at the back of the room and places a hand on Gillian's arm. 'You want to hang around a little longer or are you heading home?'

'Home,' she responded. 'Missy here needs sleep and there's a bed that is just prime for the nap I'm planning on having. Plus, if I don't leave now, I'll be in my office for hours cleaning up that mess.'

'What mess?' scoffed Cal lightly as he rubbed her arm and leaned forward to kiss her before she could object to his comment. Placing another kiss on the forehead of their still awake daughter he said his farewells. 'Bye sweetheart.'

'I'll see you later.'


	22. April, part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**Author's note: **I'm back!

* * *

'Maddi's finally down,' said Gillian as she stepped into the lounge room.

'Mm,' was the absentminded response from the man lounging back on a chaise. 'What do you see?'

Gillian's eyes focused on the image projected onto the wall before them. A dark-skinned man and fair-skinned woman were in a heated argument, but with the volume muted, only expressions gave any indication as to the reason.

She disregarded the images and turned her mind away from it as she headed for the chaise. Leaning over the back, Gillian slid her hands into the open collar of Cal's shirt. 'I see somebody that needs to take a break,' she said softly, her lips just millimetres from her husband's ear.

Cal smirked as one hand came up to cover Gillian's right hand and he turned his head, awkwardly catching the edge of his wife's mouth for a quick kiss.

With a light tug, Cal easily guided Gillian from behind the chair and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up the woman who had made him exceedingly happy. Gillian looped her own arms around her husband's neck.

After a few moments of silence, both happy to be in the presence of the other, Gillian spoke. 'We should talk about godparents,' she said softly, one hand running through her husband's scruffy hair.

'Mm,' said Cal in response, his commitment to this topic half-hearted. 'I'm assuming that you have someone in mind?'

Gillian's hand stilled as she eased back slightly and made direct eye contact with Cal. 'Jeffrey.' She didn't miss the tightened grip on her hips or the flash of hurt and guilt that flashed across Cal's face.

'Jeffrey,' he repeated, turning his face away. When he turned back, his face was blank, his eyes shuttered. 'I haven't spoken to him since the Priox mess.'

'So?' said Gillian, her mind made up. Seeing no response from her usually opinionated husband, she pushed on. 'Cal, the two of you have far too much history.'

'Hmph,' said Cal, one hand leaving Gillian's hip to prop up his chin.

Gillian rolled her eyes. 'The pair of you need to grow up and move past it all.' Her hand rested on his neck as her voice softened. 'He's the friend you'd do anything for remember?'

His eyes were intent, burning into hers before they flickered over her face. 'He did send a Christmas card,' he consented slowly.

Gillian flashed him a look as his hand took up position on her waist once again.

'I'll call him tomorrow,' he promised.

Gillian smiled. There was no need to say anything as she knew that Cal could read the satisfaction on her face. Let's see if he could get bonus points for guessing where she was going next. 'You know what today is?' asked Gillian with sparkling eyes.

Cal could see the change in his wife and watched her with dark eyes as her talented hands left his neck and rested on the open collar of his shirt. 'A good day?' he offered as his attempt at a response.

'Cal!' admonished Gillian with a laugh.

'I'm guessing it is a momentous occasion,' said Cal, his British accent coming to the fore.

'Maddi is six weeks old today,' said Gillian, as if the declaration would make everything crystal clear.

'Mm, I know,' said Cal as he slipped his hands under his wife's shirt and caressed her skin. Gillian struggled to hide her smile as she watched her partner thinking furiously. She could almost see the mental cataloguing at work.

'You had a doctor's appointment today didn't you?' he said, and she loved that the realisation almost reduced Cal to a schoolboy. 'And you've got the a-okay?'

'I've got the a-okay,' she laughed.

'Good,' said Cal smugly. 'Because I've been wanting to do this for a very long time.'

She laughingly evaded his attempts to pull her closer as she shifted and swung her leg over. As she straddled her husband, said man shifted to accommodate himself. There was nothing to laugh about when her hands bracketed his cheeks though and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She was pulled closer as he deepened the kiss.

Her tongue slid slipped between his lips and her hands slipped lower as she began to work on Cal's buttons.

Her own shirt was a work in progress when suddenly a very loud cry sounded through the house. Both parents froze – Gillian's fingers on the last of Cal's shirt buttons and Cal's hands brushing the underside of Gillian's material-covered breasts – hoping that if they didn't make a sound or make a noise, then perhaps their baby girl would go back to sleep.

Not a chance.

Gillian's head fell to Cal's shoulder as she realised that their plans for the evening had been slightly delayed.

'I'll get her,' said Cal softly, kissing the side of his wife's neck.

What both parents weren't to know just yet was that these plans were going to be put off a little longer than a few hours as Maddi kept them occupied with cries, demands, and then cries for no reason at all, all night long.

Their next attempt came the following night when – Maddi finally sound asleep upstairs – Cal joined Gillian on the couch. They both gave up on the pretence of watching television, and as one turned to each other, hands buried deep in hair and mouths clashing together.

Feeling very much like teenagers again, Cal and Gillian were making out on the couch when an actual teenager walked in.

When Emily had slid her key into the lock and let herself into the house, heading for the lounge room to see if anyone was still awake, she had not been expecting to see _that. _

'Gross,' yelped Emily, her arm covering her eyes as her father and stepmother swiftly parted at the unexpected declaration. 'Teenagers do not need to see their parents making out. I'll be scarred for life,' she added dramatically.

'Why did you have to choose tonight of all nights to be that rule-obeying teenager that I know you're not?' complained Cal as a flushed Gillian slipped off his lap and took a seat next to him, fixing up her shirt. 'It's not midnight yet.'

'Well excuse me for doing something right for once,' shot Emily back as she spun on her heel and left the room. 'I'll be in my room.'

'Party was a dud?' called Gillian down the hall after the teen.

'That's putting it nicely,' shouted Emily in response.

Hanky panky on the couch now kind of out of a question with their teenager liable to walk in as soon as they got anywhere interesting, Cal stood up and offered his wife a hand. Pulling Gillian to her feet, he pulled her close to him.

'Shall we take this upstairs?' he suggested with a leer.

Whatever Gillian's response might have been, it never came about as a noise was heard in the hall.

'We just can't catch a break can we?' he moaned against her lips as Emily stepped into the lounge room once again with a very much wide awake Maddi. 'Look who I found!'

Cal wasn't sure who it was harder to put to bed – his oldest daughter or his youngest one. Both female Lightmans were delighted in the presence of their sister, and were using this opportunity to have great fun. But he had to admit that it was heart-warming watching his girls interact with each – never mind the hour.

Gillian had been seated next to him on the couch, her hand propping up her head on the back cushion, but as Emily played a game of peek-a-boo with Maddi, Gillian lost the battle with sleep and her head fell heavily onto his shoulder.

Ushering his wife up the stairs – where she promptly sank into the pillow and was out like a light – Cal retrieved Maddi from his teenager in preparation for bed. Well, at least he tried to, but Emily brushed by him and marched up the stairs herself cradling Maddi in her arms. 'I'll do it!' she declared.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she held up her baby sister before turning to her father. 'Actually. Dad. You do the diaper, and then I'll put her to bed.'

Cal didn't bother holding back his laugh at Emily's scrunched up nose as the stench of Maddi's business wafted up from the opened diaper. Expertly putting a new diaper on and bagging the other, Cal buttoned up the bottom of the romper stomper and pressed a kiss to his baby girl's forehead as he eased her up onto his chest. One hand braced on Maddi's back, he teasingly threw the dirty diaper bag at Emily - a bag which immediately fell to the floor - before transferring the baby to the teen.

Cal crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway as he watched Emily sing a song, tuck the blanket around her baby sister, secure the pacifier in her mouth and place a kiss on her forehead before stepping back as Maddi's eyes shuttered close.

'Nice song,' he commented. 'Worked like a charm for me,' responded Emily, pecking her father on the cheek.

'Mm,' agreed Cal. 'Good night luv.'

'Morning actually,' said Emily with a yawn as she left the room. 'Good morning.'

It was still a 'good morning' when Maddi's cries sounded down the hall once again two hours later. Gillian's eyes cocked open as her daughter's cries became full-blown screams. She threw out her arm, hit Cal's shoulder and pushed. 'Your turn.'

Cal grunted as his own eyes blearily opened. Pulling back the sheet slowly, he eased out of bed, swearing that his head had just hit the pillows two seconds ago.

Gillian had mentioned that Maddi had been a fussy eater all day, and so the odds were that Maddi was hungry. At 3 bloody am. Switching on a dim light, Cal made his way over to the cot. 'What's the matter sweetheart?' he asked softly as he placed a hand on his daughter's small chest. When the crying failed to abate, he pulled back the blanket and picked the baby up. The cries were still in full force as he jiggled Maddi up and down in his arms.

'Looks like this is a job for Mummy,' declared Cal as Maddi continued to cry and he turned.

'Dad?' came a sleepy question behind him when he stepped out into the hall. 'Why is Maddi crying so loud?'

'She always cries like this luv,' said Cal.

'But she's so loud!' protested Emily.

Cal swallowed his grin. 'You think she's bad? You were a bloody steam train luv.'

'Was not!' retorted Emily.

'We had the cops around every night wondering who was dying,' added Cal, jostling the now whimpering Maddi in his arms.

'You did not!' objected Emily as Cal grinned.

'Well, you're right about the cops, but you were still a loud one.'

'It's good to see that I've improved since then though,' said Emily. 'Right Dad?'

'Really?' said Cal with fake sincerity. 'I've yet to see any evidence of that.'

'Daaaaad,' drew out Emily before she paused. 'It's too late. I can't think of a comeback for that.'

'Good night luv,' said Cal with a chuckle as he kissed his daughter on the head, Maddi's cries escalating as she shifted her head around and failed to find what she was looking for.

'I'll get back to you later though,' Emily called after him, the effect spoilt by the huge gaping yawn.

'Sure she will,' said Cal softly to Maddi, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. 'Sure she will.'

* * *

_Next chapter:_ The year nears its end…


	23. May II

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

'Happy Birthday!' came the exuberant voice as Gillian placed the phone to her ear. The birthday girl smiled at the greeting and responded warmly. 'Thanks Emily.'

'I bet you got spoilt rotten this morning,' said the teenager. 'Where are you now?'

'At the shops,' said Gillian as she winched the mobile between her chin and shoulder and continued to flick through the baby clothes.

'Dad with you?'

'Mm, he's around here somewhere,' said Gillian. 'I think I lost him to the book section.'

'Ha ha,' laughed Emily. There was a short pause before she spoke again. 'So how does it feel to be, urr... 93?'

'You can mention my age without me falling to pieces you know?' said Gillian with a laugh of her own.

'Pfft, 39 is nothing,' came the dismissive response. 'You want old – Dad's old!'

'Don't mention that to your father,' warned Gillian with a grin. 'He only just realised a couple of weeks ago how old he is going to be when Maddi hits 16.'

'Yeah ancient,' snorted Emily. 'He'll be chasing off her prospective boyfriends from his wheelchair.'

'Emily!' said Gillian scandalously, even as she laughed.

'What?' she exclaimed innocently. 'It's my daughterly duty to make fun of my father at every available, possible opportunity.'

'Hmm,' snorted Gillian.

'So, what are the plans for tonight?' asked Emily, smoothly changing the topic of conversation.

'Just a nice quiet family dinner,' said Gillian moving on to another rack. 'You still coming?'

'I'll be there at 6,' responded Emily quickly. 'Speaking of dinner, I need to go. Give Maddi a kiss for me.'

'Shall do.'

'See you later.'

'Bye.'

Ending the call, Gillian placed the phone in her pocket and looked around. Husband and baby had wandered off fifteen minutes ago, Cal rolling her eyes at her delight at perusing the racks and racks of baby clothes. Deciding she'd left them exposed to the unexpected public for far too long, she headed for the back of the store.

Sure enough, there stood Cal Lightman with their nine week old daughter in a baby pouch, snug against his chest. His gaze was on the family of five that were walking by bickering as she made her way over. Placing a kiss to the crown of her wide awake daughter, she raised her eye's to find Cal looking at her. 'Hey, where's mine?'

'Emily didn't specify a kiss for you,' she responded in a teasing tone.

'That daughter of mine needs to learn some manners,' muttered Cal, no malice in his words. Gillian grinned as she brushed her lips over his. 'She's a lost cause, just like her father.'

Cal smiled ruefully and didn't bother responding. Adjusting the strap of her bag, Gillian eyed him. 'And stop reading them,' she scolded.

'What?' said Cal gruffly. 'I'm just noting how the family is falling to pieces. That, and how our daughter comes up trumps.'

'Arrogant much?' she said drily with a raised eyebrow.

'What?' he said in the same voice that she had heard in his daughter just minutes earlier. 'It's my fatherly duty to be proud of my daughter.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'Besides, I can't help it if she's perfect.'

Gillian rolled her eyes as they began walking.

* * *

Cal watched his wife with a calculating gaze. When he had asked Gillian what she wanted to do for her birthday, she'd just looked at him and said 'nothing'. 'I just want to spend the day with my family.'

Pushing and poking until she finally said something, he'd had to be contented when she suggested going shopping together.

As they finally left the blasted building and stepped into the fresh air, he was struck anew how much he loved this woman. Waiting for the traffic to dispel, Gillian stood smiling just before him. In her jeans and a loose white blouse, her hair held back by the oversized sunglasses she was now pulling free, he realised that she was quite simply, glowing.

Shading his daughter's gaze from the bright sun with his hand, he felt the warmth flood him when Gillian turned to smile at him before they crossed the road.

Standing at their car, he watched as Gillian unclicked the buckle on the carry contraption and slipped their smiling baby girl into her arms and into the carseat in one smooth motion.

Gillian's early birthday present had been Maddi sleeping through from 10pm to 6am two nights ago. The good fortune had continued, and it looked like their baby girl was now an eight hour solid sleeper.

Hoping for a few more nights - or years really following the same pattern - Cal slipped the pouch from his arms and placed it in the boot. Shutting the door, he came face to face with his beautiful wife. He didn't object when she pressed her lips to hers. 'What was that for?'

'I'm happy.'

* * *

Emily Lightman burst through the front door at exactly 6pm in a flurry. She pulled her stepmother in for a tight hug and thrust an envelope into her arms before she ran from the room.

Neither parent needed to guess where she was going as she swooped down and swung her baby sister up into her arms from the mat on the floor. Instead, Cal called a warning from the stove after her. 'Careful, she's just been fed.'

Emily was back in seconds with the owlish Maddi cradled in her arms. Seeing that Gillian still hadn't touched her present, she managed to restrain her movements to an eager slight bounce. 'Open it! Open it!'

Grinning at her stepdaughter's enthusiasm, Gillian opened the envelope. Inside was a card and voucher to a day spa. Genuinely delighted, she thanked the teenager with a kiss to her cheek. 'Thanks Emily.'

'You can take someone with you!' she piped up excitedly. 'I'm free in two weekends time!'

'Ah, that's my daughter,' said Cal sarcastically as he made his way over. 'The generous and unselfish one.'

'Oh be quiet,' came the simultaneous response of both women.

'And that's only part of your present,' continued Emily, undeterred. 'I'm offering my brilliant babysitting skills for tonight – this is a one night only offer mind you – so that you two can go out to dinner.'

Both Gillian and Cal were quick with the reasons why they couldn't possibly go out to dinner tonight but Emily was having none of it. 'I've already made the booking. And Maddi here will be perfectly safe in my hands.'

As if agreeing with the suggestion, the baby smiled and looked around. 'It's for Gillian's birthday, Dad,' she begged, pulling on the heart strings. 'The two of you haven't had any time alone together since Maddi was born.'

That was true.

Slowly convinced, Gillian turned to her husband. 'Cal?'

He was slow to respond. 'It's not that I don't trust Emily to ...'

'Why don't you trust me?' the teenager interrupted, demanding to know.

'I trust you explicitly,' responded Cal. 'It's the hundreds of thousands of people who live around here that may decide tonight would be a good night to go on a killing spree that I don't trust.'

This was not a new argument as Emily rolled her eyes. 'You can't be around to protect us forever Dad.' He still wasn't convinced, but she pre-empted his comments. 'Be gone! You've got an hour!'

Shoo-ing them from the room with her head – arms otherwise occupied – she spouted off more promises. 'I've got you on speed dial number 2 if things get desperate.'

'No 2?' said Cal turning back. 'What's number 1?'

'911 in case anything goes wrong,' said Emily sweetly, grinning before she looked down at her little sister who smiled in response.

'You're not helping things Em,' said Gillian as she took Cal's shoulder and pushed him from the kitchen.

Emily was just as eager when Gillian and Cal left just under an hour later, dancing on the doorstep with Maddi resting against her shoulder. 'Have fun!' she called after them. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh that came out wrong...'

Walking down the path, Cal turned to his wife with puppy dog eyes. 'Please tell me we did not just give birth to another one just like that.'

Gillian laughed. 'Think about it this way. She'll have the master to learn from.'

'Oh God.'

'I don't think God will be able to help you.'

* * *

Reeling off their order to the waiter, Gillian turned her attention back to her husband, only to find him starting at her strangely. 'She's fine,' she said softly, taking his look as concern. 'They're both fine.'

Cal startled when she spoke. 'Oh I'm sure they will be,' he said in a distracted tone as he placed a hand on hers. 'I wasn't thinking about that.'

'What _were_ you thinking about?' Gillian asked, entwining her fingers in his.

'I was just thinking about the first time we met.' Gillian laughed as she fiddled with the stem of her wine glass. 'You were always a hard one for me to read.'

'I'd like to think it had something to do with my superior shielding powers, but...' she responded gleefully.

'I was smitten,' interrupted Cal bluntly.

'What?' said a shocked Gillian. 'Even then?'

'Even then,' swore Cal.

'Wow,' said Gillian softly.

The rest of the night slipped into comfortable reminiscing about the past. Both relished the opportunity to dig deeper into the unknown of the other.

There was an air of 'first date' as they left the restaurant three hours later and walked down the busy street hand in hand before returning to their car.

As they drove home, Gillian made the comment that this was their actual first time together with no pregnancy hanging between them. Even before this, they'd only been good friends – good friends that may have wanted more, but good friends nevertheless.

Arriving home, Gillian slipped upstairs to check on Maddi and Emily as Cal slipped into the kitchen. Spotting the note on the dining table, he reached over to pick it up as he placed Gillian's bag on the table.

_Hey Dad, _said the note, clearly legible in Emily's scrawl. Nothing like his, he noted.

_Hope you and Gillian had a good night out. _

_Maddi's asleep – and hopefully, so will I be by the time you read this – so feel free to continue your celebrations! _

_And FYI, I'm got earplugs. Kidding. No, seriously! _

_Love Emily _

'Smart arse,' he said affectionately before turning off the light. She did have a point though, he thought as he left the room.

Time to go find that wife of his and wish her a _very _happy birthday before the night ended.

* * *

_Next chapter:_ We come full circle.


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

When her husband rolled over in bed, muttering in his sleep, Gillian Lightman grinned.

Hearing the soft woompf-woompf from her stepdaughter's room and the steady breathing through the baby monitor, her smile widened.

The past twelve months had been a roller coaster ride, but looking at the end result, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Pulling up the sheets, she allowed herself to slip into slumber.

All was right with the world...

* * *

_Next chapter: _Four years later.

**Author's Note**: It felt like I couldn't just leave it there, so there will be one more chapter set in the future where Gillian bumps into a certain someone.


	25. Four Year Later

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Author's Note: **This little post-epilogue has been floating around in my mind for some months and, now finally wrestled under control, I present to you the final chapter of Twelve Months.

* * *

Gillian Lightman stood in the middle of the thoroughfare talking on the phone. It was a Saturday morning, and people were all around in the busy shopping mall.

Maddi was with her, the four year old leaning into the front of her body, her arms wrapped around her waist. Gillian aimlessly ran her fingers through her daughter's brown hair as she spoke into the phone. "Cal, honey, you're on your own. I'm going shopping."

Finishing her call soon after, Gillian grinned as she hung up the phone before looking down at her daughter. "Let's get to Decker's hey?" she said, brushing Maddi's bangs from her eyes. The little girl grinned and nodded her head.

Switching her handbag to another shoulder, Gillian grasped Maddi's hand and moved into the flow of people.

* * *

Alec Foster stepped out of the jewellery shop, a small bag in hand.

Pausing, he tried to remember in which direction he had parked the car. Looking from the left to the right, his head flew around again to the left as alarm bells began ringing in his mind.

_Was that Gillian?_

Unless he was very much mistaken, that was the sight of his ex-wife's hair. She was standing in the middle of the shopping strip, talking on the phone. When she hung up the call, but didn't move yet, he wondered what on earth was keeping her.

A sudden gap in the people moving in his line of sight gave him a side-view of Gillian and answered that question crystal clear: she was pregnant, and there was a young child hugging her.

Seeing the way that Gillian ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, there was really no doubt about it. This was clearly her child – the same child that she'd dared to be pregnant with over four years ago.

As Gillian began to move, there was only one question burning: her child with whom.

* * *

Her mind mentally repeating what she needed to do – pregnancy brain having kicked in big time – it took Gillian a very long moment to realise that a man standing stock still in the middle of her path was her ex-husband.

She startled to a stop.

When the person behind her swore under his breath and bypassed them, she barely managed the barest of civilities to apologise as she tugged Maddi closer to her and eyed the man before her.

"Gillian," began Alec coolly.

"Alec."

Both were distinctly uncomfortable. It was only when Maddi – the little girl very much like her father, seeing all and not missing much – shifted closer to grip her mother's leg in a protective stance that Alec broke their gaze and looked down at the child.

"Yours?" he questioned bluntly.

* * *

Her nod of confirmation wasn't all he noticed. The left hand that came to rest on the little girl's shoulder glinted, a ring tellingly on her ring finger.

_Married too?_

He snapped back to the present as Gillian spoke. "Yes, she is mine," was the firm reply. "Her name is Madeleine."

"Ah," he replied, now at a loss for words. "And when are you due with your next one?"

"Five weeks – give or take," the expectant woman said. "I've been early with the ot-Maddi, so we'll see." Gillian laughed nervously.

The silence stretched before he saw his ex-wife swallow and speak. "So how have you been?"

"Good," he offered smugly. "Work's been going well. I've remarried again. No kids though."

__

_

* * *

_

_Now what?_ asked Gillian to herself. Time for a timely exit.

She wished she'd ran then and there, for the next question Alec asked was the one she'd hoped to never have to answer in his presence. "Who's the lucky guy?"

She bit her bottom lip. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Cal Lightman."

"Wow," he scoffed. She hear the incredulity in his declaration and fought down the righteous anger that she should have to feel this way. _He'd been the one to cheat on her, not the other way round. _

Gillian wasn't making the same mistake twice and made a hasty goodbye soon after, moving past her ex-husband, Alec heading in the other direction.

* * *

He didn't know why he'd bothered asking. The colour of Madeleine's eyes had been a dead giveaway, plus he knew that there was really only one other man that Gillian would love.

He hadn't been able to help himself though.

He'd been expecting the answer, but the knowledge that Cal Lightman had managed to do the one thing he couldn't – give Gillian a child (two, his mind added nastily) – frankly pissed him off like only that bastard could.

The last view Alec had of his ex-wife was of her bending down and tying up her daughter's shoelaces, tapping the end of her nose when she was done, before mother and daughter walked a little further and then entered a shop.

He turned away and gripped the small plastic bag carrying the requisite jewellery in his hand, striding toward the carpark exit.

Damn the past and Cal Lightman, but he had enough to worry about at home.

_

* * *

_

Finito.


End file.
